Life - Begins
by xXxFangirlForeverxXx
Summary: Growing up in the underground city isn't easy, Valerie Evans knows this. Living in safety with her family until they're murdered under circumstances she doesn't understand. Thrown into a life as orphaned and not brought up to survive in the underground she decides to stay with her strange savior. And somehow finding comfort, love and a new family before it all shatters again.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up in the underground city isn't easy; the city is full of criminal gangs and dishonest merchants doing dodgy business. Every night deals are made all around the city and with that beatings and fights, disappearance and even murders. The gangs and merchant rules the city and that means people sometimes are driven out of their homes together with their whole family. Women, both young and old, are forced into prostitution to support themselves or their families. Children are left orphaned and to grow up on the streets alone. Poverty, incurable and deadly diseases and starvation is all part of the normal life of the underground. I was born and raised down here but I'm one of the few fortunes to get decent parents.

My mother, Marlene, was also born down here. She lived with her parents in the tavern her father owned. My grandfather, Heinrich, had been a gang leader operating from the tavern Blue Bullet which he owned. My grandmother, Teresa, was on of the unfortunate that had been forced out on the street to prostitute. Grandfather had saved her one day when a man refusing to pay tried his way with her, she'd been bleeding and hurt so he took her to the tavern. He'd let her stay there and in return she'd work as a tavern maid for him. Eventually they've become involved and had my mother. Grandfather left over the leadership to someone else but still made business in the tavern. My mother was raised to be a kind-hearted and good woman, both my grandparents wanting to shield her from the undergrounds ruff life kept her close and never out of sight. Grandmother died when mother was just fourteen and so my mother started helping in the tavern.

I know little about the life my father, Ira, lived until he came down to the underground. He was born on the surface and during some point in his life he fled down to the underground city because of something that had happened up there. He never wanted to tell me about it and I wasn't even sure if my mother knew anything. Every time I asked he smiled at me and told me something's was better left unsaid but that I was far more special than I could have even imagine. As a child this only made me more curious but over the years I figured he just said it to make me feel good. What he did tell me was that he'd found his way to grandfather's tavern a couple of days after he'd come to the underground. He'd begged for a job, like he'd done in many other taverns but been declined. Grandfather however needed the help and gave him job as the barkeeper. Father always said that the first time he laid eyes on my mother he fell madly in love. Eventually she fell in love with him as well and they married. A year later I arrived and was named Valerie.

Like my mother my upbringing in the underground city was alright. My father was very keen on my upbringing and was the one educating me the most. Counting, read and write was priority as well as how I behaved. Often father spoke about the importance of being kind and gentle, considerate and honest, but also strong-minded and principled. Mother taught me about to take care of household with cleaning and cooking. She told me that even if we lived down in the dirt, it didn't mean we had to be dirty. To my parents dismay tired to teach me how to stand up for myself and fight if needed, teaching me how to handle a knife and were to hit. He'd done this with my mother as well and even though she disliked it she knew the importance of being able to defend yourself. Grandfather told me that if I could run for it, I should. Only if it was the last thing I could do I should turn to fighting for my life.

Life in the tavern was quite calm for me, but a little boring. I wasn't allowed to help in the tavern nor go outside alone. When I turned fourteen I was finally allowed to help my mother in the kitchen, after imploring my parents and grandfather and pointing out the fact mother started helping as a fourteen year old. Soon after that I got to go with them to the market and buy groceries, which was as close to an adventure it could come for me. When I turned fifteen I got a little more responsibility and got to help and serve the days and evenings when it wasn't a lot of people. Occasionally the tavern was closed down at the evenings and during those times I wasn't allowed to leave the upper floor, where our living courter was. This of course I knew meant bad business and I've come to understand during the years that not only my grandfather had a small part of this but that my father had gotten quite a large part in the business making at the tavern. It made me wonder if the reason to why he'd fled down here was because of some criminal affairs going wrong on the surface. I never asked of course, since he clearly didn't want to tell me. And even if I was curious I really didn't bother much about it. My father was a wonderful man in my eyes; he loved me and my mother and all he ever did for me was trying to make my life as good as possible down here.

I used to eavesdrop from the stairs, to curious for my own good when business was going on. That's how I knew how big a part my father had in all of it. It was during one of these evenings when father was going to make business that my life changed forever and it all begun with two thugs that used to hang around in the tavern coming in as we was about to close and clean for the night. Father told me to go upstairs and as always I did but only to stop midway the stairs to eavesdrop. One of the men told my father that a special man would come in tomorrow evening and that he had a life changing deal he wanted to discuss with my father. They told him the man would come around ten the next evening ant that they expected the tavern emptied by then. My father accepted it and the men left. I continued up to my room, wondering what a life changing deal could mean.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me sometime to fall asleep, pondering over the deal the two men talked about. I awoke feeling exhausted and tired the next day. The day went on slow and there was a clam flow of customers consisting of the usual thugs making deals and plans, drunks haning around the bar and merchants trying to sell their different objects. A few times the merchants approached me trying to sell their exotic and rare items to shameless prices. Even if I was only fifteen I knew what they indicated, I'd seen the poor woman on the street selling their bodies for anything just like my grandmother had been forced to once only to survive. I turned the merchants down every time, being careful not to anger them as my mother taught me. My parents and grandfather had many times told me never to make deals with people in the underground. I used to think that as long I stayed in the tavern under the watchful eyes of my family and didn't wander the streets alone I would be safe.

The evening finally came and an hour before the man would come we closed down to some customer's dismay. I helped my father cleaning in the tavern, wiping the tables and bar surface as my father swept the floor. When I was done my father told me to help my mother with the dishes and cleaning of the kitchen.

"Ohh, well I'm almost done with the dishes so why don't you wipe off the counters." My mother smiled at me when I came inside the kitchen and I nodded. I was almost done when I heard the entrance door open and people coming in. I looked at my mother who'd also heard it, she looked suspicious and if I remembered it right the clock shouldn't be ten just yet. I continued with my choir and guessed the man just was early and didn't bother with it. The sound of a gun going off made me look up towards the door.

"Marlene, Valerie, run!" My father screamed form outside and another gunshot was heard. My mother looked at me with wide eyes full of fear.

"Hide!" She whispered. Standing close to the pantry I made my way to it and fast enough to make it in and close the door before someone came rushing into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" A man asked and I could hear my mother cry.

"You'll never get her." Another gunshot and my mother screamed in pain. I pressed my hands to my mouth trying to silence my rapid breathing. I could hear footsteps of someone moving around in the kitchen but then it disappeared and I breathed out. Suddenly the doors to the pantry flew open. My forest green eyes went wide in fear and panic as they made contact with a pair of cold steel grey eyes. I managed to keep from screaming and instead stared in scared silent at the man in front of me. He watched me with a bored expression.  
"Did you find her?" Another man spoke from what I guessed was the entrance of the kitchen; I couldn't see him and guessed he couldn't see me either. The man looked towards the kitchen entrance as he closed the pantry door.

"No, must have escaped thru the window." He said in a bored voice, his footsteps walking away from the pantry. I kept my hand over my mouth, my heart beating fast and I felt confused over the man's action.

"Than you stay behind, she'll come back, she has nowhere to go and when she figure that out she comes back, and when she does…" The other man silenced for a short moment before he continued in a malicious voice "…you'll kill her, boy." Then it went silent, the door to the kitchen closed and I couldn't tell if the people had really left. I didn't dare move because of it and stayed in the pantry, trying to control my breathing as my head tried to understand what had happened just now which felt impossible. I don't know how long I been sitting in the pantry when the doors opened again and the man from before stood outside again. He looked down at me, studying me for a moment before he spoke.

"Stand up." He ordered, I stayed on the floor to afraid to do anything. Even if I tried to stand I wasn't sure my legs would carry me as I was trembling. "I told you to stand up." I could hear the warning tone in his voice but still stayed down. He leaned forward in a fast move, took a hard grip around my neck, forcing me to stand up. When he took out a knife I started trembling even more. This was it I thought, I would die and so I closed my eyes awaiting the painful feel of a knife stuck into my body. It never came and when I felt something move in my hair I opened up my eyes to see the man holding a dark brown curl in his hand. I looked up at the man who, even for being rather short, was taller than me.

"You cut my hair?" I uttered, confused and the feeling of surrealist gripping me. He looked down at me, his expression still bored but in his grey eyes I could detect the smallest hint of wonder and curiosity.

"Its proof you're dead." He said and let go of me and started to walk towards the kitchen exit.

"What? But…why?"  
"I don't know. Now get lost." Suddenly my eyes fell on a body on the floor, my mother's dead body. She lay on her side, her face to me and her dark brown hair covering most of her face. Blood was still pouring out of a wound in her stomach and her clothing and the floor drenched in it. Her eyes still open but there was no trace of life in them, even the honey brown color of her eyes that used to be so warm and gentle was now dull and blank. My eyesight became blurry and dark as my legs finally gave in. I didn't feel the impact of the floor since my body went numb and everything darkened around me before I hit it.

I woke up, thinking everything had been a bad dream until I felt the pounding pain in my head. I touched it lightly and hissed slightly because of the pain increasing. I sat up in the bed; this wasn't my room at the tavern. Panic spread thru my body, the event of the evening coming back to me. I'd fainted when I saw my mothers dead body and probably hit my head in the fall. Tears formed in my eyes and my body felt cold but I had to collect myself, get a grip of the situation. I had no idea where I was or how I'd ended up here. Honestly I didn't want to find out, concluding this was the home of some thugs and I really didn't want to know why they'd brought me here. Looking around the room I saw a window near the bed, standing up I walked over to it and looked out on the dark streets. I didn't recognizing the area. Looking down I decided it was too high to jump. Sighing I turned around, facing a closed door on the other side. I looked over my shoulder out of the window, thinking about it for a moment. Even if I did make the jump, I'd probably break something and with the limited medicine care in the underground I was probably going to die because of it. A small voice in my head told me I had nothing left and was most likely to die anyway. I shook the thoughts away and looked back at the door. I walked over to it, feeling the handle; it wasn't locked. Pressing my ear against the door I tried to listen if there was anyone outside. I couldn't hear anything. I looked around the room again for something to use as a weapon. The room contained a nightstand, a drawer, a shell and the bed. On the nightstand stood a candlestick that looked heavy enough to hit someone unconscious with. The question was only if I could muster the strength it would need. I picked it up, swung it in the air some times and decided it had to due. I wouldn't go down without a fight like grandfather taught me. Walking over to the door again I griped the handle, took a deep breath and then as silent and slow as I could turned the handled down. I opened the door slightly, peeking out. Outside was a dark corridor, I couldn't see or hear anyone so I opened the door as much I needed to get out. Then I looked around the dark area. To my left was a staircase leading up. On my right I could see strays of light coming from what I guessed was a staircase. I guessed since it lead down it was the lower floors and where the exit would be. Again taking a deep breathe I moved slowly towards the stairs, my body as close to the wall as I could and my hands tightly gripping the candlestick. I stopped just above the stairs, looking down and listening for noises; nothing. I made my way down slowly, stopping just so I could see part of the room on the lower floor. I could see what I guess was the entrance door. I had no idea how large the room was and how much of it that I didn't see. I listened for a long moment for sounds and finally decided my best chances was to run towards the door and hope it was unlocked and that the room was empty; or that I was faster than whatever people could be hidden from my view. Just as I was about to make the run someone appeared in front of me, I screamed in surprise and fell backwards, letting go of the candlestick in the fall and ended up sitting on the steps.

Looking down at me was the man from before; he held his cold eyes on me for a moment before they moved to the candlestick on the floor in front of him. He smirked arrogantly and I couldn't help but feel a sting of anger as I could tell he made fun of my choice of weapon in his head. He looked back at me.

"How are you feeling?" I blinked in surprise, why would he care? "Is your head hurting?" He asked as he leaned closer, touching the side of my head and I hissed yet again as the pain increased, jerking my head away from his hand. I guess that answered his question since he stood up straight again.

"What are you going do to me?" I asked as he bent down to pick up the candlestick.

"Nothing." He answered and again I felt surprised, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why did you take me here then…where ever here is?"

"You fainted. My house." He answered shortly and I sighed.

"That doesn't really answer the why question." I pointed out and he watched me like a kid looks at something they never seen before. At last he answered.

"Do you know what happens with abounded places in this city?" I shook my head slightly, honestly not knowing. My parents hardly spoke about things going on outside of the safe, or what I thought was the safe walls of the tavern. The little I knew about the underground was what I'd seen when going to the market or heard from customers in the tavern. "They get ransacked by the people on the street and taken over by thugs and criminals." He continued and I nodded, looking down at the floor but then looked up at him again as I did not really follow.

"What has that with me being here to do?"

"What do you think would happen if I'd left you there…unconscious when the thugs came?" He gave me a meaning look and my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened, I knew what he meant.

"Thank you than, I suppose." I spoke quietly and lowered my eyes, starting to think about all the things that could have happened if he'd left me there.

"There's food, you should eat. And than you can clean yourself up in the bathroom, it's the door next to the room you was in. After that you should sleep." He said as he turned around. I stood up at last, walking down the rest of the stairs and getting the whole view of the down floor. The room contained of two sofas, an armchair and a small table. It also had a kitchen part with a round table and a few chairs around it. On the counter a pot stood, it was steaming from it so I guessed it was some hot food. Looking at the man again I saw him going towards the door.

"Where're you going?" I asked of some unknown reason.

"Out."  
"You expect me to just stay here, after what you did to my family." He stopped and looked at me.

"You're free to do whatever you want." He said with a bored voice. "But if you do leave it would be wise of you not run around talking about your family, if wrong people finds out they'll kill you." I nodded and bit my lip as I lowered my eyes but soon looked up at him again.

"I'm Valerie Evans." I don't know why I felt the need to tell him my name, maybe it just was because of my upbringing but he looked at me for a long moment, his grey eyes watching me yet again with the small hint of wonder and curiosity.

"Levi." He said and then he was out the door. I watched it for a moment, considering what to do when my stomach made the decision for me with a loud rumble. I stayed the night, to tired, hungry and confused to do something else. I ate the stew and then took a short bath as I'd been ordered. I felt dirty and tried to scrub the feeling of me. After that I walked to the same room I'd waked up in and lay down on the bed. I laid there for a long moment just staring at the darkness, tears forming in my eyes. I cried myself to sleep that night as everything of the evening's event run thru my head. At last I'd drifted into a restless sleep, dreaming about the event of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't really thought to stay with Levi longer than a week but weeks turned into months and I was still living with him. I would lie if I said I hadn't been on my way to leave but then I'd think about what would become of me, where would I go? After all I had grown up inside the tavern, hardly seeing anything of the underground and even worse I knew nothing about living outside of the protective walls of the tavern. So I'd cowardly stayed, concluding it was safer to stay than leave. It wasn't so bad anyways. Levi didn't seem to bother about my presence and spent much time outside the house leaving me with the household chores. Whatever he did out in the underground I didn't bother to find out, I honestly didn't want to know and he didn't seem to feel the need to tell me either. I didn't want to get involved or harmed so I strayed from asking. I'd however figured out he was som kind of thug, acting on his own accords neither belonging to any gang nor leading any of his own. He usually spent his time at the tavern not far away from the house and I knew what went down in the taverns of the underground.

I dared questioning Levi about the events at my grandfather's tavern once at well. I remember clearly how we'd been sitting in silence, eating together for a change. He had stopped eating but didn't look up at me. He sat in silence for a moment before he spoke. He'd told me he'd just been a bystander, that he'd been hired to keep a watch. He hadn't known that they were there to kill us. He also told me that if it hadn't been for my mother telling me to hide and cleverly opened up the window in the kitchen I'd probably been dead as well. The other man that killed my mother had walked out after he'd shot her, concluding I'd left thru the window but Levi had lingered since he'd heard my breathing. The others left and he'd stayed behind as ordered. He'd cut of my hair and after he'd taken an unconscious me to his house, he'd left to go to the man that had hired him and showed him the curl. It had pleased the man and so I was concluded to be dead. I wanted to ask who the man hiring him was but I could tell Levi wasn't going to tell me and remembered my fathers saying that something's was better left unsaid. What I could tell was that Levi honestly didn't know why my family had to be killed, I figured out that was why he had a tendency to watch me with the wonder and curiosity. I guessed it had something to do with who and what my father had been on the surface. I'd sighed and shook it of, trying not to dwell too much about things I couldn't do anything about.

Two years had passed and Levi never questioned me staying, as long as I contributed to the housekeeping and stayed out of his business. Cleaning and cooking wasn't something new to me, I'd done much of it at the tavern and it was calming for me. Surprisingly enough Levi was keen on keeping the house spotless and it really put my cleaning skills to the test in the beginning. He wasn't late to criticizes my cleaning and order me to redo it. In the beginning it slightly irritated me but eventually I'd come to learn his standards. When it came to cooking I was far more skilled than Levi so I'd fully taken over the cooking in the house. I soon came to understand this meant I had to purchase the groceries as well, a duty I wasn't really eager to do. Growing up with parents who hardly allowed me out on the street around the tavern, going alone to the market wasn't even something I tried to dream about. Nervously I explained it to Levi. He'd then stood up and walked out without a word, leaving me starring at the door. After a couple of hours he'd been back, placing a bag with groceries at the table to my surprise. At last he'd forced me out and took me to the closest market. By now I was very familiar with the area around the house but I only walked out of the house on daytime and mostly I walked between the market and house. Occasionally I visited the tavern that Levi used for his business, in the beginning it was mostly to find Levi but now I made visit to my friend Linda who worked in the tavern. After the owner found out I'd grown up and worked in a tavern he asked me if I could work for him since one of his girls had gone missing. Levi hadn't been, and still wasn't, keen on it. We had a long discussion about this which ended with me remanding him he'd once told me I'd been free to do what ever I wanted. He'd left without a word, slamming the door shut on his way and I'd stood there blinking for a moment before a big smile crept up on my face. The next day I walked to the tavern to tell Roger I would take the job offer.

"Great, you can start immediately. For starters I'll give you the dayshift." He said and handed me an apron. I nodded and took it one. Linda came to me and hugged me.

"Congrats." She smiled at me. "I got surprised that Mr overprotective even let you." She laughed; I looked at her with confusion. "He didn't tell you…of course he didn't tell you."

"What?" Linda laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Levi came in her last night and told Roger, and I quote, if anything happens to her there will be consequences." I blinked and then laughed.

"Levi would never say that, he doesn't care for me that much." Linda let go of me and turned towards Roger.

"Roger, didn't Levi pay you a visit yesterday with a specific order concerning little ms here." She said and nodded towards me. Rogers face changed to a nervous and a bit scared one as he nodded. My mouth dropped open and Linda looked at me with a meaning face.

"It's not like that." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah sure. By the way he also told him not to give you any evening or night shifts." She said before she turned to some customers that just came in. I stood there for a minute thinking about it but then pushed the thoughts away. It wasn't like that.

When I came home a couple hours later Levi was sitting in one of the sofas. I didn't look at him when I walked past him and towards the kitchen, but I could see in the corner of my eyes that he watched me. I started with the dinner and no one of us said anything. It wasn't until we sat down and ate that I decide to speak.

"I would like it if you didn't involve yourself with my work as I don't involve myself in yours." I bluntly said without looking at him "And I'm working the evening tomorrow, so I'll prepare dinner for you to just warm up." At this Levi looked up at me and I couldn't help to smirk.

"Don't come running to me if you get your ass in trouble." He said before he stood and walked towards the door.

"If I hear you've threatened Roger for this…" More I didn't get to say as the door shut. I sighed. Why did he care what I did? All I was for him was someone that cleaned and cooked, wasn't I?


	4. Chapter 4

Levi stayed out of my work after that and I couldn't help but to feel a little proud of myself for some reason. The evening shifts went on calmly enough, occasionally some drunk made a move or a merchant coming with their usual deals. It wasn't anything new really, things like this happened in my grandfather's tavern as well. The evenings Levi made business in the tavern I kept away from his table, which usually was the one of the tables at the back of the tavern. I paid no attention to it and focused on my own, of course I cast glances towards him occasionally just to check that everything was alright but he did the same so he couldn't blame me. The few times our eyes made contact I gave him a smile and then turned back to my own. Occasionally fights broke out and when Levi was involved I couldn't help but cast him a glare, which he ignored. The days and evenings went on and somehow I managed to take care of both the work and household, with some cleaning help from Levi of course. I somehow felt quiet alright with my life considering how it turned out.

I was working evening when things took a turn. It was a usual evening with the usual drunks, thugs and criminals. Levi was sitting by his table with some others. The evening was calm, some drunken men sitting in the middle by the wall made some comments towards me and I just smiled towards them.

"Wouldn't you be a sweetheart and bring us some more beer?" One of the men asked when I walked past them.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I smiled and nodded towards the men before I walked off to the bar.

"Yikes, they're really into you." Linda said as I placed down my tray at the bar. She nodded towards the men who watched us. Looking at them both Linda and I gave polite smiles.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I haven't heard before." I told her as I took the tray which now was filled with three tankards with beer. I gave Linda a smile as I turned to walked over to the men again. "Here you go." I said and placed down the tankards. "Enjoy!" I said before I turned around.

"Ohh we will, why don't you join us?" The man that asked for the beer said and gripped my wrist.

"I'm sorry but I have to work." I said calmly but with a serious tone, trying to free my wrist. He pulled me closer.

"Ahh come on, a little break won't harm." He said as he pulled me to him, falling forward I ended up in the mans lap. "There you go, no harm done." He laughed and took a grip of my chin. "You know you're a real beauty, looks untouched to me. How about a kiss?" He said, pulling my face closer. His breath reeked of alcohol. I put my hands on his chest trying to push away.

"Let go of me." I said and hit his cheek with one of my hands. Suddenly the man stood, giving me a hard slap in the face and pushing me down on the table, taking a tight grip of my throat.

"You little whore; you should keep your mou…" The man got silent, as a sharp knife was pressed against his throat.

"She belongs to me." It was death silent in the tavern. The man's face turned white, letting go of me in an instance. I stood up, moving away from the man.

"Sorry Levi, I didn't know she…"

"Shut it." Levi coldly warned. "If you even as much look at her again, I'll kill you." The man closed his eyes, since I still stood in his eye sight. I was trembling, but held my breath unsure of what was going to happen. Levi withdrew his knife and I noted the man relaxing, he shouldn't have. Suddenly Levi hit him hard in the face, continuing to beat him up. I don't know why I did it but I felt myself moving, placing my hand on Levis shoulder.

"Levi." He stopped and looked at me, his eyes were intense and scared me but I didn't withdraw I just looked at him. At last he turned around, taking a hold of my hand and dragged me out of the tavern. I tried to keep up with his steps as he dragged me thru the streets towards the house but my legs felt jelly and I stumbled a lot. "Levi, please slow down." He stopped and I almost stumble into him. He was still holding a grip of my hand but didn't look at me. I glanced up at him; he looked so deep in thought so I didn't dare to speak. At last he looked at me, for a long moment he just looked at me until he moved his free hand lightly touching my face where the man had hit me. I flinched slightly at the touch.

"I'm fine." I told him knowing that was what he was wondering, still he looked distant. I took a hold of his hand which still lingered on my face and finally he looked at me for real. "I'm fine, so let's just go home." I gave him a small smile and he let go of both of my hands as he nodded. At home I took a bath to clean myself, I felt like I needed to scrub away the evenings event. After that I walked down stairs, finding Levi sitting by the table with a tea cup and the pot standing on the stove. I took a cup of tea as well, something I started drinking after I meet Levi. I sat down on my usual spot besides him and took a sip of my tea.

"I don't want you to work anymore." Levi said without looking at me. I looked at him, holding my tea cup in front of my mouth.

"Alright." I said and took another sip. The rest of the evening we sat in silence until I yawned and told him goodnight. He watched me walk up the stairs. What he did the rest of the night I don't know, I fell a sleep the instance my head made contact with the pillow. The next morning I walked to the tavern telling Roger I couldn't work anymore and without needing to explain why he understood which didn't surprise me.

Things turned back to how it been before my brief career as a tavern maid. A couple of days later someone knocked on the door. I was home alone, as usual. Opening the door a big smiling Linda greeted me.

"You'll never guess what!" She said as she walked inside and sat down on one of the sofas. It was easy to tell she was eager and excited to tell me whatever it was she had in store.

"Who's pregnant? Having an affair with a military? Oh don't tell me Jonathan finally confessed to Mary?" I asked, sitting down besides her with a smile. She was too cute when she had, as she called it, yummy gossip.

"No." If it was possible her smile got even bigger as she took hold of my hands. I was lifting an eyebrow, actually getting a little curious now. I'd never seen her like this before.

"Tell me then." I tried not to sound so eager to know but I failed.

"It spread like wildfire and everyone knows it…" She paused for effect and I gave her a look asking her to hurry to tell me. "That you're Levis woman, and that you're untouchable. Anyone who dares lay a hand on you is screwed." My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened. Linda let go of my hands as she continued. "The unbeatable, independent, over mighty, couldn't-care-less-about-women Levi, falling for a woman. It's hot stuff my friend, hot stuff. Ohh you should see the look on some of the other girls faces. They're absolutely destroyed." She laughed. "You should have seen Erina when she heard. Priceless. She could have marched over here and killed you in an instance." Finally Linda looked at you and her excited, happy face turned into a concerned. "Are you alright?" I hadn't really heard much of her words after she'd told me what reputation I've gotten. Sure I knew it had been whisperings around the area about if or if not me and Levi where involved. But this, everyone thinking it! Someone shook me and I snapped out of my thoughts looking up at a confused Linda. "Are you alright?"

"I…it's not…Levi and I…" I was lost for words, not really knowing what to say. Linda smiled at me.

"You're cute when you ramble. Don't worry about it. It'll calm down eventually and by the way, it's the ultimate protection isn't it. Having people think one of the most famous and feared thugs is your darling." I gave her a week smile. I could see her point of view but didn't really know if I liked it. Sure I was comfortable with Levi but I'd never felt any romantic feelings over him. "Where's the man at anyway?" Linda suddenly asked and looked around. I smiled at her and stood to go over to the stove to make some tea.

"Out and about as usual. You know I don't concern myself with it, as long as he comes home once a day." Linda watched me from the sofa.

"You would do a great couple you know." I laughed at this. She came up to me and leaned against the counter, her face dreamy. "You know I've kept my eyes on you and I'm not stupid like most people down here. Levi's a whole different person when you're around. There's something softer about him, like the very presence of you makes him calm and relaxed. And the way he kept track on you in the tavern, I could tell he cares about you even if you don't think so." Linda looked at me with a sweet smile. "Why would he let you stay here if he didn't care about you?"

"Because I'm such a good housekeeper." I joked and Linda sighed.

"Valerie, I'm serious." I looked up at her. "When you look at him you're eyes sparks up and this small smile forms on your lips and you look like nothing other in this world matter." The door slammed shut making both me and Linda jump and then turn to the door; Levi stood inside and I felt my face blush because of the conversation, how much did he hear? He looked at me and I was opening and closing my mouth repeatedly as I tried to come up with something to say.

"I'm making tea." I stammered when Linda nudged me with her elbow. He just grunted and turned towards the stairs, disappearing out of the room. I breathed out and Linda stared to laugh. "Stop it, it's not funny." I whispered.

"Yes it is. I wonder how much he heard." She giggled and I sighed, still feeling the heat of blushing on my face. I turned back to the tea. Linda sat down by the table and kept talking about everything and nothing. We sat and talk for a while until Linda stood and said she had to go to the tavern. I turned to the stove to start with dinner, my thoughts swirling in my head. After a while I sighed loudly to myself.

"Something bothering you?" Yet again I jumped and turned around to see Levi sitting by the table, I hadn't even heard him coming down. Again the heat of blushing came to me and I spun around fast so he wouldn't see.

"No, it's nothing. Just a little tired." I continued to stir in the soup. I could hear the chair move and Levi coming up to me, standing besides me. I kept my eyes on the food but after a moment of silent I couldn't stand it so I looked up at him. "Something the matter?" He looked at me, looking like he considered something but then walked over to the table and sat down again. I turned to look at him as he continued cleaning his knife. I couldn't help but smile. It didn't really matter what kind of relationship this was as long as we were together I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Another year passed. I was now 18 and had lived with Levi for a little around three years. As Linda had predicted the status of being Levis woman had assured me a calm and easy living in the underground. Going to the market before could be a really drag with different creeps and guys coming at me. From time to time the salesmen even offered me to pay with my body. Lucky enough I'd gotten out of the situations before they turned ugly. Only a few times had I ended up with some bruises from the men taking a hold around my wrist or pushing me down on the ground or into stuff when I refused them. But now a day nothing happened. Some even changed directions when I came near. It was a little funny to be honest since I'm quite a small woman, skinny and short in length, not much of a fight if someone really wanted their way with me. I'd just come back from the market and decided to take care of the dirty clothes. After washing them I sat down too patch together the clothes that were ripped. I'd been sewing for a while when the door opened and I looked up with a smile to greet Levi but froze when I saw his face. He looked angry and irritated; muttering to himself and his white shirt was stained with dirt and blood. Since he wasn't bruised nor had any cuts I concluded it wasn't his blood and relaxed, continue to sew.

"Ambush?" I asked, knowing the signs all to well when he'd been put up to a strength test by some gang wanting him to recruit him. I didn't understand why they continued to try; everyone knew Levi wasn't interested of being part of a gang. Levi muttered something about dirtying his clothes and idiotic brats as he continued up the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt. I smiled and shook my head. Yeah life was really calm and easy.

I didn't take long until Levi was back down, a new shirt on and the other probably washed and hanging to the roof. He walked over to the stove and made some tea. When he was finished he placed a cup in front of me and then sat down in the armchair with his own cup.

"Thank you." Putting down the pants I was sewing on right now in my lap I reached for my cup and took a sip of the warm liquid. "So who was it this time?"

"Some new punk." He said irritation clear in his voice.

"And how many did he bring?" Levi looked at me as I sewed.

"Four." I looked up at him for a moment. Sometimes it just amazed me how strong he was. It made me wonder how far he would go and if he and his talent really should be stuck down here for the rest of his life. I sighed and turned back to the sewing.

A couple of days later on my why home from the market I noted someone was following me. I started walking faster and the person behind me did as well. Coming closer to the house I started to run, running up the stairs and slamming the door shut. I put my hands on the door, breathing heavily since I wasn't used to run like this.

"Valerie?" I turned, surprised to see Levi home.

"Someone followed me form the market, I didn't get a good look but I'm sure." I could hear the scare in my trembling voice. Levi walked over to the door and looked out the window besides it.

"There's no one there." I looked out thru the window, my eyes searching but Levi was right.

"I could have sworn…" I lost my words, did I just imagine it? Tears build up in my eyes. Suddenly Levi put his arm around me pulling me to him.

"You're fine so there's no good in crying." He said and I nodded against his chest. His embrace was surprisingly comforting. I closed my eye for a moment, taking a deep breath and then pushed myself away from him.

"Sorry." I whispered and gave him a small smile before I picked up the bag with food to go unpack it and then starting with dinner. To my surprise Levi didn't leave the house during the evening or night, he even stayed home the next day. But then he had to go to the tavern for some business, he seemed hesitative about it but I told him to go and that everything would be fine. He left and I sighed, I didn't really want him to leave but I'd promised never be in the way for his business. After taking care of some cleaning I decided to take an early night and went up to my room. I changed into my night gown and lay down but had trouble falling asleep. After what felt like hours of imagine sounds and things I fell asleep and awoke the next day, feeling very tired. The days went on and I started to think that maybe I just imagined that someone followed me. I relaxed and continued as usual.

Then one evening when I was alone home there was a knock on the door. I was sitting in the sofa reading a book and looked up at the door. Another knock, hesitantly and as slow and silent I could I walked over to the door. A third knock.

"Who is it?" I asked thru the closed door.

"I'm here to see Levi."

"He's not home, come back later."

"If you don't let me in now, I'm sure to be killed and then Levi won't get this important information I've got. Which he's been asking for." I bit my lip, not sure what to do. It happened a few times during the years that other thugs or people making business with Levi came here when he was not around. Only a handful of times I'd let them in, other times Levi told me before he left to let them in and then go lock myself in my bedroom and not go out until he came back. I wasn't sure what to do this time. The man didn't sound too dangerous, a bit stressed and scared actually. "Ma'am, please." I sighed. Unlocked the door and opened it. My eyes widened when they fell on two men grinning evilly at me. I tried to close the door but one of them pushed it open. I let go and backed away, as they got in and closed the door behind them. I tried to think of a way to get out. I couldn't get to the lower floors to the secret entrance or out the front door since the men where in the way. I could make it to the upper floor, but after that I had nowhere to go then the roof or out of a window, and it was too high for me to make the jump. "Hello missy, haven't you been taught not to trust people you don't know?" The man that spoke earlier laughed. I felt my heart speeding and my breathing getting uneven. I cast a hasty glance backwards, there on the counter the knife from me making dinner earlier lay. I continued going backwards until I felt my body hit the counter.

"Now come here, don't try to make a fight or this will end bad for you." The other man said. I slowly reached for the knife behind me and hide it behind me. The large man that spoke first came closer to me.

"We just want you to come with us so we can have a little chat with your beloved." He smirked and reached out for me. I moved, fumbling with the knife as I tried to stab the man. He protected himself with his hands and ended up with blood dripping from a wound in one of them. He looked at me with anger now and I felt my body starting to tremble and my eyes widen in panic. Somehow I dropped the knife in the process and it now lay on the floor. I lost my chance and now I was going to die. The man hit me hard over the face and then took hold a round my throat, immediately making it harder for me to breath. I struggled as much I could to get free but he didn't let me go and slowly I felt my strength disappearing, my body going numb.  
"James, she'd be nothing good as a corps." The man behind us spoke calmly and the large man named James grunted before he threw me down on the floor. I gasped for air, I looked towards the door and even though my body felt numb and weak I made a run for it. The other man grabbed me and I cried out in fear as he pulled me to him, my back to him and holding a grip around my waist and a hand under my chin. "You're quite a pretty girl, not like the whores and skanks around here. No surprise Levi got you hiding in here for most of the days." He sniffed my hair and I could feel him smirk against my head. "Yeah, may be we have time for some fun before we have to take you back." At this I started moving my body, trying to free myself from his grip. He laughed and tightened his grip. "Don't worry we be gentle with you." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. I started crying as he started ripping of the lacing of my bodice. When he'd gotten it off he pushed me down on the floor. I evoked all the strength I had to try to make it to the door. The two men laughed at my fumbling attempts to get up from the floor or crawling towards the door. They played with me like a cat plays with a mouse, letting me get a little closer until they pulled me back or pushed me down again. This kept on for a moment until the tall man who's name I still didn't know kneeled down and stopped me again, turning my body around. He took a hold of my small hands with one of his, pulling my hands and arm outstretched over my head. As he did he leaned in close to my face. "Now let's see what you've got under there." He said as he trailed his hand over my body. I closed my eyes as the man was on his way to rip off my blouse. Just as he started pulling at the fabric the door opened. I opened my eyes. Levi stood in the doorway, his face turned dark in an instance.

"Let her go." He said with a dangerous voice making even me scared. In an instance I was free, the man stood and backed away. I slowly and hesitantly sat up. Levi kneeled down besides me, putting two fingers under my chin and moving my face so he could look at me.

"Sorry man, we didn't kno…" Levi looked over at the men, a sharp and intense look in his eyes making the one speaking silent. He looked back at me and helped me to stand, protectively holding an arm around my waist. My body trembled and felt exhausted.

"Can you move?" Levi whispered and I nodded. "Then get upstairs." I looked at him for a moment before I let go of him and stumbling walked towards the stairs. I don't know what happened after that and to be honest I didn't care. It took some time until Levi came up to my room. During the time I had just been sitting on my bed, trying to collect myself. Not until Levi came into the room I felt my eyes tear up and insight of what could have happened hit me like a rock in the head. My breathing hitched as the panic took over.

"Calm down." Levi said, kneeling in front of me, putting his hands on either side of my head and forcing me to look at him. Slowly I calmed down and my breathing went back to normal. Tears still rolled down my face when he let go of my head.

"Sorry." I whispered, lowering my eyes and felt ashamed over my stupid decision to open the door. He sighed and I waited to hear what of an idiot I was. Instead a hand brushed over my head, stroking my hair and then stopping at the back, pulling me forward. I rested my head on his shoulder, my face slightly turned towards his neck. "Thank you!" I felt him react at my words in surprise.

"For what?" I smiled slightly.

"Everything." He did nothing for a moment, like he considered my words. Then suddenly I felt his lips against my head.

"Go get a bath. I'll be downstairs." Then he stood, letting me go and left the room. I sat on the bed, wide eyed and surprised.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days later there was a knock on the door again. This time I made a leap for the upstairs since I was alone. But just as I reached the first step a voice from outside called out.

"Please open, I know you're home. I need to talk to you. My names Farlan Church, it's my fault that the two men came here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I…please, I just want to explain and then I'm off. I can talk thru the door if you want." I stood still, listening to the man outside. Something in his voice made me feel sorry for him. A soundly sigh could be heard from outside. "I…I'm sorry." Then it went silent. I don't know why I did it but I rushed over to the door and opened it fast. The man stood in the middle of the stairs on his way down. He looked up at me with regretful and sad blue gray eyes. He was tall and skinny, with dark blonde unruly hair.

"Come in." I said, giving him a weak smile. Levi would kill me for this but this man didn't look like he would hurt me, he looked defeated and down. He stood still for a moment just looking at me hesitantly. "I said come in didn't I?" He turned around and came back towards me. I let him in and closed the door. When I looked at the man he was looking at me and I could tell he looked at the part of my face that was still bruised. "Please sit down." I said, motioning him towards the table. He sat down, yet again hesitating. "You want some tea?"  
"It's fine." He said and looked down at the table. I sat down as well, waiting for him to speak. He looked up at me for a moment and then took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for what James and Marius did to you." I smiled comforting at him.

"I'm alive." I said and he nodded. He got silent for a moment, looking around the room and then back at me.

"Is he…"

"No, it's just you and me." He nodded again.

"My names Farlan Church."

"Valerie Evans." I told him and finally he gave me a weak smile.

"I understand that you may not believe me but I didn't plan the attack. They acted out on their own after I said we needed Levi to join our gang to any cost." He continued telling me he'd been the leader of a gang of thugs and some week ago had tried to trick Levi into join his gang. He told me that after that he'd been talking to his gang about how effective it would be to have Levi in the gang and that they needed him. He supposed that because of it the men that attacked me, James and Marius, had decided that an easy way to get to Levi was thru me. It was no secret in the underground city that I held some form of importance to the famous thug Levi, but most people wouldn't dare to hurt me to get to Levi. Farlan continued telling me he had no idea what they were up to until James had managed to get back to the gangs lodging. James, who'd been all beaten up, told them what had happened and that Levi actually had killed Marius. I wasn't surprised over this. James had been in raged and wanted to gather up everyone and to get revenge on Levi. Farlan had objected to it, telling James that he and Marius had himself to blame for being stupid enough to go after me. After a heated discussion Farlan had made his point clear that Levi and I was to forget about. Levi would never join their gang after this fiasco. Farlan had then started considering everything he'd done in the past and together with his gang and eventually left. He'd been staying in different taverns, hiding out and eventually he'd made his way here feeling the need to talk to me.

"So I am really sorry about everything my gang caused you." He said at last, leaning back in the chair. I looked at him for a long moment.

"It's fine. I'm not mad. As I said I'm alive after all and nothing worse then a couple of bruises happened to me." He looked at me and I gave him a wide smile. "Are you hungry?" I asked and stood, thinking it was time to start with dinner.

"Ahh, no I couldn't. I should be leaving." He cast a nervous glance at the door and I understood why and smiled.

"I deal with him, so don't worry." Farlan watched me hesitantly and after a moment he said he could eat a bit.

He helped with the dinner. While we talked it came to that he hadn't eaten especially much since he left his gang and that he had no proper place to live. I told him he could stay here for a couple of days if he wanted since we had a spare room. I knew very well Levi wouldn't be to keen about it but thought that maybe I could talk him into it. The evening went on and we sat down to eat and talk. For the short amount of time I've talked to Farlan he came off as quite the nice guy. Just after I put away the dinner the door opened and I turned to greet Levi. He'd stopped in the doorway as soon his eyes landed on Farlan. Just like the other day his eyes turned dark. Farlan stood up as Levi approached him with fast moves. I was faster and put my small frame in front of Farlans tall, shielding him from Levi who stopped right in front of me. He looked down at me, confused and angry.

"What's he doing here?" He asked, his voice low but hard.

"He came to explain and say that he was sorry." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest and looking up at Levi trying to match his glare. He looked back at Farlan. "It wasn't his fault. The men, they acted on their own. And Farlan is sorry for it and I forgave him." At the mentioned of a name Levis eyes turned to me and if possible turned even darker. "And I offered him to stay here for a couple of days."

"You did what?"

"You heard me." I could see from the corner of my eyes that Levi clenched his hands.

"He can rot on the street for all I care."

"Then I'll go with him." At this Levi tsked and looked at Farlan.

"If she comes to any harm, you're dead." With that he cast me an last glare, turned around and walked out thru the door, slamming it shut. I breathed out when he'd gone, relaxing. Then I turned and smiled at Farlan who looked scared to hell.

"Are you sure about this? He seemed quite…angry." I laughed.

"Yeah, but he calm down and come back. He always does."

"You fight much?" I considered the question a moment.

"Not like this." Farlan gave me a weak smile. I shrugged the strange feeling of me and smiled back at him. "Come on, I'll show you where you be staying." I started walking towards the stairs and he followed. I cast a hasty glance at the door, fear spreading in me. True as it was we could fight and fuss but not even when we fight over me working at the tavern it had been like this and it made me afraid of how he took it. After showing Farlan the room where he could stay I showed him the bathroom where he could take a bath while I made his bed. After that I went downstairs and to sew on some clothing's that needed to be fixed. Farlan came downstairs after a moment to bid be good night, yet again asking if it really was fine. I told him it was and he went upstairs to get to sleep. I felt myself casting glances towards the door occasionally.

The next day I was awoken by Farlan. It turned out I'd fallen asleep on the sofa. I felt ashamed over it. I went to make some tea for breakfast and Farlan followed me, sitting down by the table. During the day I showed Farlan to which standards the house should be cleaned and he was a fast learner even though it was clear the man hadn't cleaned for his whole life. He asked me about how I meet Levi and I told him about my life. He told me about himself as well and it felt nice having someone here that could talk like a regular human being. Levi didn't show up for the whole day. Farlan bid his good night some time after dinner and I sat in the sofa, yet again falling asleep there and being awaken by Farlan. This continued for every night Levi didn't come back. After five days I really was worried and after shopping for food I told Farlan I had to make a visit to the local tavern. Maybe Levi been staying there during these days or at least someone had seen him. Fortunately for me Linda was working.

"Valerie." She sang in a happy tune when she saw me but soon redirected her eyes to Farlan with a sweet smile. "And who is this handsome devil you brought?"

"Farlan, Linda. Linda, Farlan." I introduced and she stretched out her hand in for him to take. Meanwhile I looked around the room but I couldn't spot Levi anywhere. "Linda, have you seen Levi for the last couple of days?" She looked at me with big eyes.

"No, why you ask?"

"Well, we had a fight and he left…" Linda looked at Farlan.

"What happened?"

"Levi's just being stubborn." I told her and she smirked.

"Well, that's nothing new. He comes around when he come to his senses, don't he?" I bit my lip at this, my heart pounding with worry and I felt my eyes tear up.

"He's been gone for five days." Farlan cut in, seeing my reaction, and Linda gasped.

"Trouble in paradise?" Erina grinned at me. Erina had worked at the since before I became a part at Levis household. Linda had told me she was crushing hard on Levi and when she heard about me she'd been furious. It didn't become better after Levi protected me in the tavern a year back and everyone believed me and Levi where involved for real. Saying that Erina hated me was an understatement.

"You've got nothing to do with this." Linda said, warning Erina. But she smirked even more and came up to me.

"Ahh I see, he finally saw thru you're helpless little girl act didn't he, and that you only used him to get protection down here." She cast a look at Farlan. "And that you got another yummy bite at the side." Being the worried wrack I already was her word got me and I looked away from her, not being able to hand it. Erina smiled triumphing. "You're not as special as you think darling, you're just like the rest of us. Oi, Randel did you hear, she doesn't stand under Levis protection anymore?" Erina turned towards a table close by; I looked at the direction and noted it was the same man that attacked me in the tavern a year ago. It took a moment for him to recognize me but when he did he looked away immediately. Erina walked over to him and as she talked. "Yes, she just told me he's been gone for five days. Do you really think Levi would leave his woman unattended for five days?" I sighed, ignoring them.

"Can you please tell me if he comes here?" I said to Linda and turned to the door. She nodded and gave me a hug.

"Of course darling." I gave a weak smile. Farlan walked out before me but I soon followed. We didn't come long before someone put their hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"So it is true, he really left you, huh?" Randal and two other men stood behind me. I shrugged his hand of my shoulder and glared at him.

"Leave me be. I've done you nothing." Randal smirked.

"Yeah, you say so huh. Well I beg to different." With that he was about to take a hold of me again but suddenly Farlan took hold of his hand, stopping him just inches from me.

"Don't touch her." He said thru gritted teethes. The man looked at him, still a smirk on his face. Then he looked back at the guys behind him nodding. They moved to action. "Valerie run!" I looked wide eyed at him but when Farlan looked at me I started to run. I ran home as fast as I could. I don't know how long it took until there was a knock on the door. "It's me, Farlan." I run over and opened the door, gasping at the sight. He was bloody and beaten, I urged him in and forced him to sit down as I went to get water and a towel. "It's fine most of it isn't mine." He said as I started to clean off the blood. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have fought them, you could have gotten hurt, or killed!" He smiled at me.

"And if I let you come to any harm I would have been dead anyway." The reputation of Levis word from five days ago struck hard and I felt my eyes tear up. "It's going to be fine Valerie, he'll be back I'm sure."

"How you know?" I sniffed, looking down at his hand as I cleaned up some blood.

"Because had it been me; I would never let you out of my sight." I looked up at him, tears running down my cheek now.

"Thank you Farlan!"

"No, I should be thanking you for you're kindness and caring. Without you I would be rotting on the street." I continued cleaning his wounds, and as he said most of the blood wasn't his. He had some cut and bruises on his knuckles and his face had gotten a few hard hits but nothing he wouldn't recover from. He joked that unfortunately he wasn't a super human like Levi that was able to dodge every hit. After that we made dinner and ate, I forced Farlan to an early sleep since his body needed the rest from the fight. I once again fell asleep on the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

Farlan woke up with a startle, not really knowing why. He sighed and got out of bed, wanting to check on Valerie. As he walked towards the stairs he could see the light from a single candle form downstairs. He sighed again knowing she yet again had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for Levi to come back. It was heartbreaking even for someone like Farlan to watch her and knowing it was his fault. He'd questioned his choice to go to her many times over the days, had he just stayed away it hadn't turned out like this for her and Levi. He sighed again as he walked down the stairs but froze when he came down to the lower floor. Valerie lay on the sofa as usual, her face looking pained and worried even in her sleep. The single candle burned on the table in front of the sofa. Standing in front of the sofa was no other than Levi. He only stood there looking down at her, his back to Farlan who didn't move. He was sure Levi had heard him coming down but he didn't move either. Farlan breathed out and took some steps forward.

"She's been sleeping there since you left, waiting for you to come back." He said, the anger of the situation could be heard in his voice but he didn't care. He was angry at himself for putting Valerie in this situation. He'd come to understand the couple of days he spent with her that she was a kind and understanding person and was ashamed his words to his gang had almost killed her. But he was also angry at Levi for leaving her like that; surely knowing she would react like this. "She's hardly eaten anything either. She's been worried out of her mind since you left. She's not like the rest of us down here and you just leave her like she's nothing. What kind of person does that? She really cares about you, you know!" Levi turned to him and Farlans mouth slightly open in surprise; he was looking at him with calm eyes.

"Didn't I tell you I'd kill you if something happened to her?" He said and watched him with a smirk. And just like that Farlan realized something.  
"You tested me." He could tell by the way Levis smirk grew and Farlan felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. Of course he'd kept track of them the whole time and wanted to see if Farlan really would protect her when the time came. Suddenly Valerie groaned and moved a little, making part of her long dark brown hair fall into her face. Levi didn't even hesitate as he kneeled down in front of her and brushed the hair away. Farlan could see how her whole body relaxed at the touch, her face softening and a small smile form on her lips. But the next things surprised him the most as Levis face held a caring expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"  
"You can stay." Farlan raised an eyebrow and looked wide eyed at the man.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" He asked irritated, Farlan shook his head.

"No, sorry I just…" Farlan got silent again when Levi lifted Valerie up in his arms. As he did she half woke and moved her arms around his neck and snuggled into the gap of it.

"You're home." She mumbled with a sleepy voice. Farlan saw how a small smile formed on Levis lips.

"I am." Valerie smiled.  
"Farlan stays." Was the next thing she said, snuggling closer to him.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Now sleep." She made a satisfied and agreeing sound and didn't say more. Farlan watched as Levi carried her up the stairs feeling a bit surprised over it all. After all he'd heard so much about the famous thug Levi. He who no one ever could get a hold on, who didn't need anyone to survive in this hell and that no one could rule over him. It was a choke to him that even such a man could care deeply for a woman. But then again Farlan had figured Valerie wasn't like anything like the other woman in the underground. Over time Farlan would come to understand that Valerie's gentle, soft and caring persona completed the incredible strong, unbeatable and dangerous Levi. She softened him as he made her stronger. They were a strange sight in the underground but still it made perfect sense thinking about it. And Farlan was happy to been granted a part in their strong and caring household.


	8. Chapter 8

Farlan had been living with us for two year now. I was surprised over how well he and Levi went together after all, but it made me happy at same time. Together they continued the work Levi did and it made me calm knowing someone had Levis back if anything happened. When Levi told me the morning after he came back that Farlan could stay I had without thought hugged and thanked him. He'd just patted the top of my head and told me to eat breakfast since he could tell I hadn't eaten much the couple of days. Farlan helped me a lot around the house, assisting me as much he could when he had the time. I enjoyed Farlans company since it felt nice having someone to talk to. Sure Linda made some visits from time to time but having someone to strike up a conversation with during dinner was quiet nice. Farlan reminded me a little of my grandfather as well in the way he talked and joked, always making sure everyone he cared for had it good.

I smiled as I chopped some carrots for the stew thinking about how my life turned out. Suddenly the door opened and I cast a glance over my shoulder. Levi and Farlan walked in and after them came four other men; well one of them looked like a boy. Levi passed me and sat down by the table. He looked like he was in one piece and I relaxed, turning back to the carrots to drop them down in the stew on the stove. The four men sat down at the sofa set and Farlan was counting money which he would hand out. I turned away from the stew, slightly turning down the heat and letting it simmer. I stood besides Levi and looked at Farlan and the others; Levi didn't react to my present and continued cleaning his pocket knife.

"Here, sorry for the wait. Payment for both last and this time." The three men in the sofa chat in happiness over the payment. Farlan turned to the man sitting in the armchair who looked tired and a bit absent-minded. "Here you go." Farlan said and he looked up, taking the money which Farlan offered.

"Ah, thank you." I noted the man getting surprised and looking up at Farlan. I looked down at Levi who'd looked up from his knife; he noted it to.

"You guys better not spend too much even if it's a mistake. We're being observed."  
"We already know. Let's go, guys!" The four men stood and walked out. I turned back to my stew on the stove, stirring it a little.

"Jobs have been a lot easier since we got our hands on the 3D maneuvre gear. Everyone's share has increased too." Farlan said when the men had left.

"It seems one has increased more than others." I glanced at Levi, so that was way the man had looked surprised I thought to myself. "What's the reason?" Farlan dropped his smile and looked down on the floor.

"His…Jan's leg has gotten worse again…You've noticed, right? Medicine is really expensive. The price recently went up too. Seriously…these damn underground merchants. Have you heard?" Farlan looked towards Levi and me. "The stairway toll also went up." I sighed, the prices always went up doing it almost impossible to get to the surface.

"You're mother's was the same, wasn't it?" Levi asked and Farlan who'd sat down in the sofa looked at him. "So… that's why. Even so it still looks like a large sum."

"It's compensation." Levi looked at Farlan for the first time since the conversation between them started. "It... might already be too late. At the very least, I hope he finds a good hospital."  
"I see."

"How much more do we need to be able to live up there?" I looked out thru the window, lost at thoughts by Farlans words. Sure living in the underground wasn't a dream come true but sometimes I wondered if it really was worth for them putting their lives on the line to get us to the surfaces. I honestly felt like I had a good life down here.

Suddenly a thud at the front door drew me out of my thoughts and I turned to look towards the door. Both Levi and Farlan stood up. Levi cast a glance over his shoulder at me and I nodded. After turning of the stove I walked over to the staircase and made my way to the upper floor; I sat down on the top of the stairs and listened. After a short moment I heard a girl cry out in surprise and a thud like someone hit the floor.

"What? It's just a kid." Farlan said and I sighed in relief, I stood and started to make my way down but stopped when the girl spoke.

"Not… a kid. I'm not… a kid!" She said angrily.

"Is that so?" Levi question coldly. "I won't feel bad for kicking you out then. I'll let the fact that you dirtied the floor slide. Get out now." Again I sighed, but this time in annoyance since it was me who was going to have to clean the floor slide not him. I made my way down but made sure I was out of sight for the girl. Levi cast a glance in my direction.

"What? You can't even move?" Farlan asked.

"Of course I can! Don't look down on me." The girl answered and I could hear her grunt as she made her way up in a sitting position.

"What a strong-willed kid!" Farlan said. Suddenly there were voices from the outside and Levi reacted to it as well, making a tsking sound.

"Bastard, you're being chased?" He asked the girl, irritation clear in his voice.

"What should we do?" Farlan asked and I turned and walked back up the stairs before Levi even looked at me, sitting down at the top again. After a moment I could hear muffled shouts coming from outside and Farlan answering. The conversation went on but I couldn't hear more than muffled voices. Suddenly a man yelped from down stairs but I didn't recognize it as Levi or Farlan. It was followed by movement and beatings and I didn't even have to imagine what was going on. I slowly made my way down again, knowing this was going to be over in a heartbeat. I stopped at the end of the staircase, to be sure.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hand. I might get dirty." I couldn't help but to smile at the comment. I entered the room when I heard Farlan speaking, guessing the intruders were now outside. The girl was sitting leaned against the opened door, she couldn't be over twenty. Her red hair was put up in two pigtails and she was pressing her hands to her stomach. She hadn't noted me yet but I smiled when I saw the awe on her face. Levi turned around and faced her. "Hey, how long are you going to hold it to your stomach? It'll die, you know." The girl looked down and moved her arms away from her stomach.

"But… I thought it'd be warm." Resting in her lap was a bird wrapped in a piece of fabric. I silently gasped when I saw the bird since I never seen one before.

"What's with the bird?" Farlan asked and walked closer.

"It got lost on its way here. Probably through som duct. So I thought I'll bring it to the surface." The girl looked down at the bird with a caring expression on her face.

"Don't tell me you tried to break through the stairway just for that?" Farlan asked in surprise.

"This guy would want to fly in the sky instead of being here underground."  
"Well, that's fine, but…" Farlan kneeled down besides the girl and as he did I looked over at Levi. I gave him a smile and then turned to the stove to take care of the stew which would need a reheat. After that I put another plate at the table, Levi gave me a questioning look as he came closer.

"She's probably hungry." I told him, giving him a warning glare to argue with me. The girl had looked up when she heard my voice, slightly surprised to se another person there I guessed.

"That's right, what's your name? I'm Isabel." The girl said and I looked at her.  
"I'm Farlan… and that's Valerie and Levi." The girl looked towards us.

"Farlan…Valerie… and Levi-bro!" I and Farlan exchanged amused looks but Levi didn't seem as amused at the name.

"Bro?"

"Listen! Please…let me become one of you." Both I and Farlan got surprised but as usual Levi didn't react much and Isabel went on. "You guys have been using 3D maneuver gear, right? I've seen it before. I felt really envious. You guys fly around like birds. Please, I want to try it too!" I looked at Isabel for a moment before I looked down at Levi who'd sat down again.  
"What do you think?" Farlan asked. Levi watched the girl for a long moment. He stood and walked towards the door; I sighed and took one plate of the table.

"Please!" Isabel said and turned towards Levi. He stopped and looked at her.

"If you stay here, learn how to clean before you learn 3D maneuver gear." I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips. Isabel didn't get it at first and when Levi walked out she turned to Farlan who nodded with a smile. She shined up and turned towards the now closed door.

"Thank you, bro!" She screamed loud and my smile widened but suddenly something hit me; we only had three bedrooms. I sighed and decided Isabel could take mine for the nigh and I could sleep on the sofa.

"He's like a kitten, acts all tough and scary but he's a real softy when it gets downs to it." I joked and Farlan laughed. "Come on, let's eat. I'm sure you're starving Isabel." The girl looked at me with a wide grin and nodded. Both she and Farlan sat down by the table and I poured up stew to them. Isabel stood for most of the conversation during the dinner, asking me and Farlan a few questions about us and Levi.

"Are you Levi-bros girlfriend?" Isabel asked all of a sudden and looked at me. I laughed at it.

"The problem is that they're just too stubborn to admit it to each other." Farlan answered Isabel with a smile. I shook my head at it.

"You can joke all you want about it but you know as well as me that's not true. Levi and I just have a mutual understanding and respect for each other." I stood up and took my and Farlans empty plates to the sink; Isabel's plate was still half full since she'd talked more than eaten.

"Call it all you want Val, but I call that a good relationship." I shook my head as I started to wash of the plates.

"Isabel, when you've eaten you can clean yourself up in the bathroom and then you can take my bedroom, you must be tired after everything that happened. Farlan, show her the rooms!"

"Sure." Farlan said and stood. Isabel had who'd eaten the rest of her food in a blink came with the empty plate to me.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and I gave her a comforting smile back. I watched them go up the stairs with a small smile. Then I turned to the leftovers, putting on a lid on it so Levi could reheat it when, and if, he decided to come back during the night. Farlan soon came back down and sat down in the sofa.

"You can take my bedroom tonight." He said after a moment.

"Thank you Farlan but I thought I clean the floor slide before Levi gets back and there is some torn clothes which needs to be fixed." He nodded and didn't argue with me, he knew it wasn't any use. After a moment he told me he'd go to be and I bid him goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting by the table sewing when the front door opened.

"There's stew on the stove, you just need to reheat it." I said, not looking up as I continued sewing. Levi walked past me and over to the stove, starting it. He then sat down besides me by the table, leaning against the back rest.

"Where's the kid?" He asked and I continued looking down at my sewing as I answered.

"Sleeping, I told her she could take my room tonight. I checked upon her a little while ago, she must have been tired." When I'd check on her she'd been laying on the bed with her full clothes still on, the cover on the floor and was snoring loudly. I'd put the cover over her and when I did she'd moved a little but smiled. It made me smile just thinking about it. "Talking about sleep I was thinking the best would be if I and Isabel shared room."

"You can sleep in my room." Levi said and stood to take some of the stew. I looked up from the clothing in my hand and at him.

"And where would you sleep?"

"In my room." I stared at him, but he just sat down again to eat.

"So, we would share the room?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Have you gotten stupid?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, it's just…forget about it. It'll be wonderful. Just exacerbate it. I can just hear both Farlan and Linda joking about us being a couple." I started mumbling, talking more to myself. Continuing sewing angrily and looking down at it I failed to see the small smile on Levis face. I felt tense and irritated over the fact I would be sharing a room with Levi. I didn't understand how he'd even come up with the idea. He wasn't the kind of man that liked to share his space and he didn't take advantage of women either, matter of fact I'd never seen him with any other woman than me. Suddenly I felt the sting of pain in my finger and hissed. I'd been so deep in thought I hadn't noted that my finger was in the way for the needle. I put the finger in my mouth. Levi looked at me with a small smirk on his face. "Whip that smirk of your face." I told him when I took the finger out of my mouth. He took a hold of my hand and looked at the finger; examine it for a moment before letting go of my hand.

"You'll survive." He said and stood up, walking over to the sink.

"Has anyone ever told you how funny you are?" I asked irritated and continuing with the sewing. Levi didn't answer as he started washing of his dishes. When he was done he put a pot with water and placed it on the stove. As it heated he sat down again, watching me sew in silence. When the pot whistled he got up again and I didn't even need to ask him to pour tea to me as well. He put a cup down in front of me. "Thank you." I took a sip of the tea before I continued and as usual we sat there in silent. He was sipping on his tea; holding the cup in his usual funny way and watching me sew. After an hour I was done and got up from my seat, my tea half finished.

"Don't stay up to late." I said before I made my to the stairs, Levi just nodded.

It was strange to enter Levis room; since he preferred to clean his room by himself I had hardly been inside it. I sighed and shook my head on my way to turn back down and tell him I would be fine sleeping on the sofa. But then I yawned again and felt how tired I actually was. Deciding it would be more comfortable to sleep in a bed then on the sofa. Maybe Levi would let me sleep alone for the night, after all he didn't sleep much. I undid the ribbon that kept my hair up and placed it on the nightstand, but realizing my nightgown was still in my room so I went to get it. Back in Levis room I changed from my day clothes to my nightgown. I folded my clothes and placed them on the bureau. I heisted for a moment before I lay down in the bed. It felt strange and wrong but then I smelt his scent on the cover the feeling of safety suddenly came over me, I sighed again but couldn't help to smile and before I knew it I feel asleep.

The following week I had my hands full. Having Isabel in the household we all soon learned she was energic and intensive, and wasn't so keen on taking care of a household. I don't think she'd even seen a broom until I put on in her hand either. She'd looked at it like it was a foreign object and asked me what she would do with it. I sighed and told her she would sweep the floor with it, I'd gotten a puzzled face expression in exchanged. She had to be learned everything from the basic. She soon got tired and started to nag about it, Levi had told her there would be no training with the 3DMG if she didn't learn to clean and listen to me. She sighed but continued to clean but it was easy to tell she wasn't happy about it. Eventually Levi and Farlan had taken her out for her first training and she'd been ecstatic. They'd been gone half the day when they came back almost in time for dinner. Isabel sat down by the table, her head resting on it and whined over how difficult it was and that her body hurt.

"It sounds like the training was hard, good thing I never tried." I said, casting a glance at the tired girl and smiled. She looked up at me and I could tell a question was on its way.  
"How come you've never have?" I turned fully to her and smiled.

"Because I'm not interested in it and even if I were, do you really think he would let me?" I said and pointed with the ladle at Levi. She giggled at it but then looked at me again.

"Haven't you ever considered it? Not even once?"

"Well, not really. And anyways who would make sure your bed is cleaned, your clothes washed and that's there's food on the table when you come back after a hard day of training if I was out there flying around." I said as I put the stew on the table. Isabel sat up with a wide smile on her face. I sat down as she started to fill her plate and the others came and sat down as well. During the dinner Isabel told me all about what she'd learned today and that I would have to come watch her the next time. After dinner Levi and Farlan headed out, having some business in the tavern. Isabel had wanted to go with them but Levi told her to help me. When they were gone I told her she could take a bath while I took care of the dishes. I'd went up to check on her later and found her sleeping in what now was her room, I put out the candle burning on the nightstand and tucked her in. After that I went to take a bath as well since I was done with all my chores.

After that I went to my shared room with Levi to sleep. All my clothes and little other stuff I owned now been placed in the room. Strangely enough it worked out fine sharing the room. Levi hardly slept, at least I hardly saw him sleeping anyway and since he was out most of the nights I got to sleep alone in the bed. So when I a little over a week after moving into his bedroom woke in the morning to find him sleeping in the armchair besides the bed I got surprised. I sat up in the bed and watched him, wondering how he could sleep in the armchair. His legs were crossed and one of his arms hung on the side of the armchair. His other arm rested against the armrest. His head hung a little to the side and I smiled seeing his soft and calm sleeping face. I'd never seen him sleeping before but it looked like all pain and bad things going on in the real life didn't exist in his sleep. I stood up and walked over to him, leaning closer to examine his face. He shifted a little and a strand of yet black hair fell down in his face. I moved my hand forward to brush it away. When I touched him his eyes flew open and he took a hold of my wrist in an instance stopping my movement. I couldn't help but let out a laugh and smiled down at him.

"It's just me." I said as I stood up straight and he sighed, letting go of my wrist. "Sorry for waking you." He just made a sound telling me it was fine. I turned to the bureau to get some clothes before I left for the bathroom to change. Levi leaned his head against his hand, watching me from the armchair.

"You like Isabel." He suddenly said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow wondering where this came from.

"Of course I do." I said and continued searching for clothes. Even if I'd only known her for a little over a week I really adored and cared deeply for the girl. "She's sweet, a little energetic and outgoing but she means well. And she really looks up to you, which I think is adorable." I smiled wide at the thought. It was quite entertaining and cute how much Isabel looked up to Levi. "You like her too, I can tell!" He'd stood by now so when I turned my head to look at him I had to look up. Even though I was fifteen and not yet fully grown when I first meet Levi I still was shorter than him. He just looked at me with a blank and bored expression but then he smirked. It made me smile.

"You're really something."

"I know, my father always said I am far more special than I can even imagine." I said recalling the words from my childhood. "But then again, that was just something he said when I asked about his life on the surface." Levi watched me with surprise and I realized during these years I'd never really talked about my family with him.

"You're father was from the surface?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I don't know much about it. He never wanted to tell me. So I just figured he'd done something bad and had to flee down here." I fiddled with the fabric of the clothes in my arms as I spoke. "I don't even know if my mother or grandfather knew anything about his life before he came here. Grandfather told me once that when he offered father work at the tavern he gave him a lot of money to show his gratitude. He guessed father was some nobleman getting in trouble on the surface. But since he honestly cared and loved mother and me grandfather didn't question about it." I looked at Levi again; he pondered it for a moment then seemed to let it go.

"I know nothing more than what I've already told you about the assignment." I smiled at him.

"That's history and I don't honestly care much about it. I'm happy where I am and I don't blame you for anything. Who and whatever my father was I surely will never now and I can't do anything about it so it's useless to ponder over it." Levi was about to speak when a voice from down stairs called for me.

"Valerie, I'm hungry." Isabel's loud voice could be heard and I laughed. Levi groaned, irritated over Isabel's behaviour. He walked towards the door.

"You shouldn't spoil that kid." I giggled.

"Look who's talking." I said and he looked at me with as if he didn't know what I was talking about before he exited the room. I knew very well he went easier on her then he'd gone on me and Farlan. I got dressed fast and hurried down to make the awaited breakfast, Isabel groaning over how hungry she was and Farlan told her to help me instead if she was that hungry. They fussed quite a lot until the breakfast was served and Isabel stuffed her mouth with food instead. I was truly happy where I was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey xXxFangirlForeverxXx here! I'm so sorry that I didn't uplode a new chapter on tuesday but I had a long work day since I had a evening meeting on my work which didn't end until around 20. So when I came home I had to eat and then of course fell asleep on the sofa and forgot to uplode. I'm so sorry and I just wanted to let you know why I didn't uplode. But here it is the 10 chapter, hope you'll enyjoy :D  
**

* * *

It had gone around a month when Isabel suddenly asked about how I and Farlan became a part of Levis household on evening when he was out. I was sweeping the floor and stopped to look at her sitting by the table with Farlan. I and Farlan exchanged glances before I spoke.

"Well, I was fifteen when I first meet Levi. Living with my parents and grandfather at his tavern." I told Isabel about the attack on my family and how Levi saved me and letting me stay here. She seemed a little down after I told my story.  
"I'm sorry about your family." I gave her a smile.

"Not much I can do about it, I'm just glad Levi decided to spare me." I told her. "My father always said that you shouldn't dwell on things you can't do anything about. So I don't and you shouldn't either." She smiled a little at this and then turned to Farlan, waiting for him to speak. He looked hesitating and took a sip from the wine bottle. "Come on Farlan, I told her so why don't you." He gave me an irritated glare and then sighed.

"What the hell." He told Isabel how he'd "rescued" Levi from some thugs and how he then told Levi he was with them as other people from his old gang came into sight. He told her about wanting to test him and wanting him to join his gang. Isabel stared at him with a face expression telling me she thought he was stupid even daring it.

"Farlan, are you out of your mind?" She asked and I giggled, Farlan looked slightly irritated.

"Why would you care? Anyways, I didn't know I miscalculated form the start." Then he went on telling her how Levi had beaten down everyone and then run away after declining his help. Isabel grinned and laughed; Farlan leaned back in the chair and took a sip of his wine.

"At the end I can't trick him with just a rope. It's a thing of the past, so what if you knows."

"Say what happened after that?" Isabel asked, leaning forward. Farlan gave her an irritated stare.  
"Brat…you want to make me keep telling these stories I don't want to recall?" He asked.

"Ehh you meanie." Isabel stretched out her tongue at him and then she smiled. "You can lure big bro with a broom!" I laughed at this and Farlan shook his head.

"…What shit are you talking about?" When I stopped laughing Isabel turned to me.

"Hey Valerie, tell me how come Farlan moved in here?" I looked at Farlan who looked slightly ashamed and then at Isabel.

"As already told he was stupid enough to challenge Levi. A couple of days after that he made a visit to us…" I continued telling her the rest of the story, thinking it wouldn't harm her to know. I of course didn't tell her all the details of the attack on me. Isabel listened to me without interruption and with wide eyes. "And that's how this daring young man became a part of the household." I said, putting my hand on Farlans shoulder and gave him a smile. He looked up at me with grateful eyes.

"You really dared going against big bro like that?" Isabel asked looking at me with awe referring to when I stood up for Farlan, I gave her a smile.

"He wouldn't dare lay a hand on me, who'd cook his food than?" I winked at her and she broke into laughter. Suddenly the door opened and the three of us looked at it as Levi came in. Isabel was about to open her mouth to tell him what the stories she'd heard. I bet her to it and spoke first.

"Hey! I just swept the floor, so would you mind not stomp in with your dirty shoes." As I passed Isabel I put my finger to my mouth, signalling not to talk about the stories she just been told. No matter how much trust there was between Levi and Farlan the fact that Farlan put my life in danger was never going to disappear. Had it been up to Levi Farlan had never been a part of the household, he had probably not even been alive by now. I walked over to Levi. Just before I ushered him out again we made eye contact and I read him like an open book as usual. I stood in the doorway, blocking it as Levi took off his shoes. "Haven't no one told you it's wrong to eavesdrop?" I whispered and he looked at me, surprised for a moment and then slightly irritated as he tsked.

"You shouldn't tell her pitiful stories."  
"She asked."

"It doesn't matter." He stood in front of me now, holding his shoes in his hands. I looked at him.

"I've been taught to be honest." I pointed out and he glared at me, not finding it funny. I sighed and put my hand on his cheek. "It's history Levi." There was a small hint of softening his in face but then he looked away and I let go of his cheek and moved so he could come in. I could hear him walking up the stairs immediately. I took a deep breath before I turned around and started sweeping the little dirt that gotten in.

"He heard." Farlan stood besides me. I looked behind him, Isabel where no were to be seen so I looked back at him with a smile and nodded.

"Don't care about him, you know how he is." I told him in a comforting voice. Farlan gave me a weak smile. I reached out putting my hand on his cheek as well. "It's in the past and most of all it don't bother me so it shouldn't bother you either. And anyways he hasn't gotten over the fact that I took your side, he felt betrayed. So don't blame yourself." I patted his cheek lightly and gave him a comforting smile.

"Thank you Valerie." He said, kissing my cheek before he turned towards the stairs as well. I sighed when he was gone. Sitting down in the armchair for a moment, thinking back at all these years I've been here.

When I heard footsteps in the staircase I looked up to see Levi came back down. In silence he walked over to the stove to make tea, I watched him from the armchair.

"Why did you agree on letting him stay?" He stopped in his movement but didn't look at me.

"Wasn't it history?" His tone was angry and I sighed, standing up from the armchair and walking over to him.

"Don't be such a child. I just realized I never asked and you never told me." He looked at me; I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Those it matter?" He said and I sighed.

"I understand you're angry, I chose him over you after everything that you've done for me and what happened, but it turned out alright didn't it?" He watched me for a moment before turning back to the kettle on the stove. "Levi."

"You wanted him to stay." He looked at me again. "And you would never had forgiven me if I had threw him out, would you?" It took me by surprise so I was left just starring at him. I had to look down at the floor at last because of the intensity building up, my cheeks blushing.

"Of course I had forgiven you." I mumbled, a hand was placed on my head pulling me closer. "No you hadn't." He whispered when my ear was close to his mouth. "Not really anyways." I moved slightly so my face was in front of his, I felt my heart speed a little by the closeness. He leaned closer to me and I partly opened my mouth. The sound from the kettle boiling made me jolt backwards and Levi let go of me. I could feel myself blushing and my heart and breathing was speeding. Levi took of the kettle and poured the hot water in a pot seeming like nothing happened. I turned towards the stairs, half running out of the room.

"I'm going to bed, good night." I didn't bother to look around or stay to here him answer me. Had I done so I would have seen a smirking Levi looking after me. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. I put a hand on my speeding heart afraid it would jump right of my chest. What just happened I wondered and my other hand moved up to my lips, was he about to kiss me?


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I almost didn't dare go down stairs but after telling myself how ridiculous I where a couple of times I got dressed and mustered as much courage I could. I made it tot the middle level, standing on top of the stairs and breathing loudly.

"What you're doing Valerie?" I shrieked and jumped in fear at Isabels voice. I hadn't heard her door open or her come out of the room. I stared at the girl with wide scared eyes, pressing my hand to my chest trying to collect myself. Isabel laughed loud at the sight of me.

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Farlan groaned coming out of his room on the other side. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." I said and stood straight. "I just got scared, that's all. I'll go make breakfast now." I said, fluttering it out and turned around but hesitated when I was about to go down stairs.

"Weren't you going to make breakfast?" Farlan asked after a moment and I shoot him a glare, my cheeks blushing. God, I felt stupid.

"Come on Valerie I'm hungry." Isabel said and walked down before me. I sighed and walked after her, knowing she would only nag if I didn't come down soon. Down stairs I held my eyes to the ground but after a moment I looked, Levi wasn't even there. I relaxed and felt stupid for doing such thing out of it. I turned to the counter and kitchen part, starting with breakfast.  
"I need to go to the market today." I said out loud as I looked in the pantry that was thinned out. Someone besides me murmured in assent and I shrieked yet again and jumped to the side at the sight of Levi besides me, making me stumble and falling backwards to the floor. Isabel laughed loudly at me again.

"You sure are a scaredy-cat today." Farlan pointed out as he watched me from the table. I felt myself blushing again and sighed. "Something happened?"

"It's nothing." I mumbled about to stand up when Levi reached out his hand for me. I looked up at him, hesitating for a moment before I took it.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear before he let go of my hand and sat down by the table. I blushed again and turned to the stove to make tea.

"So when we're going?" Isabel asked when we sat down by the table to eat. Farlan and I looked at her with questioning eyes. "To the market." She grinned wide and with dreamy eyes. I realized that she probably hadn't been to the market around here. I looked towards Levi. It had been a long time since he went with me to the market. Farlan occasionally went with me to help carry and keep company.

"After breakfast." I answered and took a sip of my tea. Isabel looked happy as few and it made me warm inside, remembering when I got to go with my parents to the market the first time. After I'd cleaned the dishes I went to get my black cloak and told Isabel we would be going. She jumped up from the sofa and to my surprise Levi and Farlan followed. I didn't question it and was happy we all would go. On the way to the market Levi walked up to my side. Isabel was a stone throw in front of us and Farlan a little behind her, telling her she was going the wrong way. I smiled at the two fussing.

"Something the matter?" Levi asked when he walked besides me. I looked at him, blushing again.  
"No." I tried to sound blunt but judging by Levis expression I failed. I could feel the burning blush still on my face as well and I sighed and looked straight ahead for a moment. There was no idea with trying to act like nothing. I sighed again and looked at him again and suddenly going nervous. "I just...yesterday...I mean...did you..."

"Yes." My eyes widened and I felt shocked. As usual he watched me with boredom but the small hint of wonder and curiosity was in his eyes as well.

"Why?" I asked and he looked forwards with a smirk on his face.

"Felt like it." He said and walked ahead, or rather that I stopped walking as I didn't believe what I just heard and the question of why still feeling unanswered.

"Valerie, what're you doing, come on!" Isabel called out when she saw me standing still and I shook my head, speeding up to catch up to them. I felt irritated and happy at the same time by his answer. Since I'd never been kissed it kind of felt like a big deal for me and he sounding like it was nothing to get wrapped up about I got irritated. I snorted in annoyance as I catch up to them, casting a glare at Levi.

At the market place I pushed the attempt kissing away in annoyance and focused on the shopping. Isabel ran around the whole market looking, coming up to me and disappeared a couple of times. I was looking at some vegetables when Isabel walked away from my side yet again. I looked up and watched her walking over to an old man sitting on the other side of the street. I watched her for a moment deciding it wouldn't do any harm for her sitting there so I continued picking vegetables. Soon Farlan joined me and I put the vegetables in the bag with some other groceries we needed. Smiling I thanked the market man as I paid for the vegetables. No harm in being nice I thought. Levi was watching Isabel and when Farlan turned around he lifted an eyebrow.  
"What the hell is she up to now?" He asked and it didn't take long for us to find out. All of a sudden Isabel started singing, or at least she tried. I watched the girl in horror, unsure how such noise could come from a sweet looking girl like Isabel. Both Farlan and Levi seemed to react the same way.

"Isabel" I called out and she stopped, looking at us with a grin.

"It's a trick to get free food." She explained and I gave her a forced smile as I walked closer trying not to sink her happiness.

"That's wonderful honey! But could we stick to telling each other when where hungry…at least at home." I said and kept my forced smile on my lips and Isabel just grinned as an answer, turned to the man and thanked him before she stood up and started walking towards the house. I looked at her, unsure what the grin had meant and then turned to Levi and Farlan before I turned to Isabel again and walked after her. "Isabel, what did that grin mean?" But she just giggled as she placed her hands behind her head.

After making dinner that evening I almost collapsed in the sofa as I sat down. First Levi trying to kiss me and then Isabel going around singing to get food the whole day, I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes for a moment. This had been a long day and I just longed to get to bed. To my happiness Farlan took care of the dishes this evening allowing me to sit back and just collect myself for a moment. I maybe just was twenty but I felt like an old woman at the moment. Someone sat down besides me and I opened my eyes, Isabel was grinning at me.

"You tired?" She asked and I smiled, ruffling her hair before I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, your singing is really getting to me." I said and I could hear Farlan laugh from where he stood. Isabel grinned even wider if possible. I smiled at her and wondered what would become of her when she got older.

Isabel continued with her singing to get food and I made sure to always have sliced bread prepared in case she started since she didn't stop until she got food. Every time she started I, or occasionally Farlan, hurried to bring the girl some bread. It seemed to work since she stopped and ate the piece happily and in silence until she was finished and continued with what ever she'd been doing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello me here again!  
Some of you note was kind enough to point out something I'd totally missed in the last chapter. I've been such a good author and inserted the same piece of text multiply times. I'm sorry about that and it is fixed now. All I have to say as an excuse is that I just recently realized I had to make changes in this story by adding chapters since it felt like I didn't develop the story enough. This means I'm a little stressed out since since I don't have so much time on my hands between work, household choirs and social life (it sucks to be adult sometimes). ****So I probably didn't read thru the chapter proparly before uploading it.** **But hopefully this will not affect my uploding plan (for you who hasn't noted I'm trying to uplode a new chapter every Tuesday and Thursday). Well thank you all for reading, favorite, following and reviewing, it makes me smile and makes me so happy that you all seem to enjoy to read this as much as I enjoy to write it. Now heres chapter 12 for you to enjoy!  
**

* * *

The days passed by, but for me the almost kiss made the situation between me and Levi awkward, at lest from my point of view. Levi seemed unaffected and like it wasn't a big of a deal. The problem was that I became nervous in his presence resulting in me being jumpy and clumsy. Of course this made both Farlan and Isabel laugh, the later just enjoying my clumsiness. Farlan on the other hand seemed to see right thru me and knew something was going on.

"What's going on with you Valerie?" He asked an evening when he was helping me with the dishes. Isabel was up in her room and Levi was out. I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on with me." I bluntly said and he shook his head as he wiped the plate I just handed him.

"Nah there's something. You've become so clumsy and nervous all of a sudden." He said before he leaned closer with a smirk on his face. "Especially around Levi." At the mention I blushed and dropped the plate in my hand which I was about to hand to him. It fell to the floor and shattered. I kneeled down immediately to pick up the pieces "See." Farlan said and kneeled down as well. I looked up at him, for a moment just watching him in silence before I sighed and looked down again.

"Levi…tried to kiss me the other night." I whispered and I could tell Farlan got surprised by the way his body flinched.

"What?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"It was that evening when Isabel asked about how we came to live here." I told him what happened when he left that evening and Levi had come back downstairs.

"I knew there was something there, but I didn't really believe he would do something like that anytime soon." I looked at Farlan with questioning eyes.

"What you mean with something there?" I asked and he looked at me with a smile.

"Come on Valerie, you think me and Linda has joked around about the two of you only for the fun of it?" He asked and laughed. When he stopped he turned his back to the counter, leaning against it and smiled, looking out at the room. "It was visible even the first time I saw you two together. But I guess that was because you were arguing about me, it's easy to spot it then. Well on you it's most easy to see it, Levi on the other hand you have to watch closely to notice it."

"What is it?" I asked, feeling like I was left out on a secret. He looked at me and smirked.

"It's so obvious that it's painful."

"What's obvious?" I felt irritated now and narrowed my eyes at him.

"That you're so custom to him, that you don't even realize that you're in love" My eyes widened at this and I opened my mouth to protest but my mind went blank and I couldn't find any words. Farlan smiled at this. "And since Levi is not the type to speak or act out on his feelings like that the two of you is just content living with each others presence."

"Don't be ridicules!" I spotted out at last in an sorry attempt to protest.

"You say so. Well tell me, you've been living with him for five years. Why does he keep you around?" I've been asking myself that many times so I answered him like I'd answered myself every time.

"Because it's convenient for him having me around to take care of the household. There's nothing more to it" I told him what I'd told myself over the years. Farlan shook his head again.

"Then why did he let me stay?" I flinched at this and blushed again since Levi told me the night he tried to kiss me why. I hadn't had the time to process that since I'd been to busy with the kiss attempt.

"Because…I..."

"…wanted it!" He filled in and gave me a meaning look. "And why did he decide he and you should share a bedroom when Isabel joined us?" The blush grew and I didn't even know what to answer at that. "So tell me Valerie, those sound to you like a man that's convenient having you around for the sake household care?"

"No." I simply answered, feeling stupid of some reason.

"You're so deep in it that you don't even realize it and when someone points it out, you make excuses and deny it because you haven't stopped to think about it for real." Farlan looked down at the floor and smiled, like he remembered something. "The night he came back, you were sleeping on the sofa as you'd been the other nights and I happened to walk downstairs. He was watching you sleeping." I blinked, knowing he talked about the night Levi came back after having left because of me standing up for Farlan. "You know, there's something I haven't told you. I realized that he'd been watching us, to make sure I would protect you when something happened and that I was not out to hurt you."

"He was angry, that can't be…"  
"See, there you go making an excuse and denying it. He came back at night after I'd protected you from those drunks. It was not a coincidence." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Trust me it was a surprise for me too. Never could I believe that someone like him would ever look at anyone with so much care and devotion as he did that night. It was intense just watching it." Farlan leaned his head against the counter and looked up. "But it makes sense when you think about it you know. You're completing each other. And somehow it's enough for him to see you safe and alive, and he'd go lengths to make sure of it." I inhaled sharply, feeling my heart race a little because of Farlans straightforwardness. But there was something not fitting into this if it was like Farlan said.

"Let's say you're right about this, then why would he try to kiss me now?" I asked and Farlan look at me clearly thinking about it as well.

"I don't know." He said after a moment of silence. "That's why I'm wondering as well. But who really knows how his mind works." I sighed and looked down at the shattered plate on the ground. Of some reason my mind went back to the very first moment five years ago when he opened the pantry doors and our eyes meet for the first time. The thoughts I pushed away so long ago of why he'd left me alive came back to me. Love at first sight wasn't Levi at all nor was it to feel sympathy or guilt for people he didn't know. I was sure he didn't even feel remorse over such things. The closest to an answer I'd come to was that he hadn't felt the need to kill a defenceless fifteen year old girl especially since I'd been dead within days either way if I hadn't stayed. Still that didn't explain why he both let me live and stay with him. So why had he done it? I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Farlan had picked up the shattered pieces or that the door had opened and closed until someone spoke.  
"What are you doing?" I turned my head and looked up, my green eyes meeting Levis grey. And there it was again, that very same mixture of boredom, wonder and curiosity in his eyes that he often held when he looked at me. And I realized he probably didn't even know himself why he'd done it. A smile formed on my lips as I kept looking at him and thought about it all. Maybe it really didn't matter why he'd tried to kiss me or how we felt for each other. Maybe it just was enough with knowing the other was safe and alive. I'd gone five years without craving anything other then his presence and obviously it been the same for him, so just maybe it didn't matter if things stayed the same. It didn't to me anyways. "You're going to sit there all day?" He reached out his hand for me to help me stand, not that I needed it. The awkwardness I'd felt around him the last couple of days vanished as I placed my hand in his.

"Thank you!" I said when I stood up, him still holding my hand and for the shortest of moment a hint of a smile was visible on his face. Then he let go of my hand and sat down by the table his usual bored expression his face and I turned back to the dishes. What ever happened from now on I would just go along with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Things turned back to normal and a week after mine and Farlans conversation there was a knock on the door. I was home alone and so I kept still and silent until someone spoke from outside. I couldn't help but to smile at the voice as I walked over and opened the door.

"Hello stranger!" Linda said when I opened the door. I smiled at her knowing it had been some time since we'd last seen each other.

"I'm sorry about that; it's been a lot going on." Linda didn't wait for me to welcome her in as she walked in and sat down by the table.

"Yeah I do understand, with you and Levi suddenly adopting a daughter." She smiled and laughed; I just shook my head and gave her a week smile, not feeling the small heat growing on my cheeks.

"Oh my, you're blushing. Something happened?" I looked at her and I could tell my face expression showed her the answer. "What? Tell me!" She leaned forward and her eyes were watching me with curiosity. I sighed and sat down by the table as well and started telling her about the last couple of days. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger for every word I spoke and when I was finished she was staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I can't believe it!" I just gave her a small smile as an answer as I stood to make tea. "I mean…so you two finally settled the matter." She looked at me with a wide smile.

"No not really." The smile was replaced with an unbelieving face expression.

"What?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it but I'm happy as it is. So does everything have to change just because I'm more aware of my feelings?" Linda sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, the two of you…I give up!" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, Farlan told me the same the other day." She looked at me and smiled. "As long as you're happy I suppose it doesn't matter."

"I am. Trust me!" After that I asked her about how everything was going in her life and at the tavern. She told me it was as usual, nothing much in particular going on. We talked about how it had been here since Isabel moved in. During our conversation Linda coughed a couple of times and she smiled and told me her throat was a little dry. Something told me that wasn't the truth but knowing Linda didn't like to be seen as weak I let it be. After an hour she said she had to go since she had to work. I, whom had just finished cleaning the lower floors when Linda came, continued to the upper floor. I couldn't help but wonder if Linda really was alright since she'd felt unusually warm when we hugged goodbye. I sighed and thought that maybe I just read too much into it and let it go.

When I'd finished cleaning I walked down stairs to start with dinner. I'd just started chopping the carrots when the door opened and I turned around to greet them

"Stop right there young lady." Isabel stopped right in her tracks, she'd been about to walk right in with her dirty shoes. "I've swept the floor today, you want to redo it?" I asked, daring her to take another step. She immediately backed and took of her shoes. I looked at Levi and Farlans shoes which weren't even close to being as dirty as hers. "How did you even get the shoes that dirty?" I asked and she looked at me with a grin.

"Why do you even ask?" Farlan said, sighing as he sat down in the sofa. I sighed as well understanding she'd probably stumbled into a dirty puddle. The girl sure was clumsy sometimes. Levi who had walked towards me had put something down at the counter. I looked down at the canister with tea with raised eyebrows.

"Were did you get this?" I said and picked it up to look at it. I didn't recognize the name on it and wondered if it was some rare kind of tea. If it was it meant expansive and I knew very well, even though it was tea, Levi didn't waste more money then needed. I looked at Levi who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. I was just about to ask him again when Isabel came over with a huge grin on her face and started speaking.  
"You should have seen it Valerie." I leaned against the counter as well, watching the girl with amusement since she had a tendency to get overexcited when telling stories. "The shopkeeper was challenged people on armwrestling and he won over everyone who dared go against him, he said that he was undefeatable and was really confident. Then he challenged us and he said _if you can win against me, not only will the meal be on the house but you can take whatever you like! Even my old lady_." Isabel deepened her voice to sound like a man as she told the story. "Levi-bro accepted and the shopkeeper was so sure he would win, he was like _this is great, I've been waiting a dawn long time to go up against you! I dunno about your strength but will it be enough to beat me?_ And then BAM, it was just a split second I swear and Bro won." The girl shrieked in awe and I looked at Levi who looked bored but I knew better and could make out the small hint of amusement in his eyes.

"And here I was thinking I was the only woman in your life and then you go get yourself and old lady, huh! Well congratulations, had no idea you preferred older ladies." I joked with a dramatically voice, adding a small sigh on the end. Isabel broke into laughter and I could hear Farlan laugh as well. Levi on the other hand tsked in annoyance and looked down at me with irritation in his eyes. I gave him a smile before I turned back to Isabel. "Continue."  
"Yeah and then bro walked over to the wife and the shopkeeper said." Again with the deepened voice she continued. " _Please don't take my wife!_ And then bro reached behind the old lady and took the canister and it was so cool." Again she shrieked, sat down by the table and had a wide smile of admiration on her face. I smiled at her, it was so adorable how she'd come too looked up to and admired Levi in such a short time. I turned my face to Levi again.

"So may I ask which shop we're talking about?" I asked, he didn't look at me and again it was Isabel who answered. I redirected my eyes to her.

"The one down the corner." The smile dropped and I looked back at Levi with a glare. I stood straight facing him fully.

"Are you aware of that I do shop some necessary groceries there from time to time?"

"He challenged me." Levi answered bluntly.

"Does that mean you have to accept? Do you understand that this may affect my affairs with them? I've been able to get some good deals." This kind of stuff wasn't unusual for Levi, but doing such things where I made affairs, it got me irritated since I felt that it put me in a bad light.

"They wouldn't dare go against bro!" Isabel piped up and Levi smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sometimes Levi you're such…" I sighed irritated and turned to the counter to continue chopping the carrots, this time in a frenetic way.

"I'm such…?" Levi asked, I could hear in his voice that he challenged me. I stopped and looked at him with a glare. He was still smirking.

"A jerk." His smirk faded a little and for a short moment we just held eye contact before I turned back to the carrots. "Next time bring something useful, like some spices maybe!" I muttered. Levi stood still besides me for a moment and I could fell his eyes on me. Then he moved away, I didn't look but I could hear the door open and close.

"You see Farlan; we don't need an old lady, because we've got Valerie!" Isabel spoke after a moment of silence and this made me turn and look at her with a questioned eyes. Farlan sighed and shook his head. Isabel filled me in about Farlans fear having to bring the old lady home. "And anyway you're right!" She said and looked at me, again I watched her with a questioned look on my face.

"About what?" She smiled, love and affection visible in her face.

"That there are only you." She smiled wide at me. I watched her for a moment and a smile grew on my lips.

After that I continued with the dinner while Isabel and Farlan kept up a conversation, well mostly Isabel as usual. Levi came back just shortly after we'd sat down to eat. He sat down at his usual place besides me. Our eyes meet for a moment and I smiled at him before I turned to look at Isabel who was talking. On the counter a canister with spice stood.


	14. Chapter 14

I was sewing by the table when the door was thrown open and in came Farlan panting heavily. I looked towards him from where I was sitting with wide eyes.

"Farlan, what's going on?" I asked and he looked at me, panic in his eyes and it made me panic as well, thinking something had happened to Levi. At the same time I knew they hadn't left together since Levi had been gone since early morning and Farlan just left an hour ago.

"It's…Linda." He said and I put the fabric in my hands on the table and stood.

"What about her?" I asked and walked closer.

"She collapsed at the tavern, she's sick." I inhaled sharply and looked at him with wide eyes. Then I turned to my cloak and put it on. Farlan grabbed my wrist before I got the chance to get out of the house. I gave me a worried and meaning look. "Valerie, she's sick."  
"I need to see her, she's my friend." He looked at me for a long moment before he let go of my wrist. "Thank you Farlan. I'll be back as soon as I can, but if I'm not back to dinner can you please see to it." I said and he nodded.

"What about Levi?" I stopped in the doorway and looked at Farlan.

"Just, tell him Linda needed to see me." He sighed and shook his head.

"He won't believe it." I gave him a weak smile.

"I know, but he'll understand." With that I hurried down the stairs and towards the tavern. I knew very well catching diseases and becoming sick in the underground was life threatening at most times. This because the price for medicine was expansive and there wasn't many people able to afford it down here. I knew Farlan was worried that what Linda was sick in was deadly and that I would catch it to, but she was my closest friend and I needed to be by her side like she'd always been by mine. I remembered the first time we'd meet when I'd come into the tavern one time to find Levi. It was quite crowed that evening. As I looking around the room a drunk man had pulled me to him.

" _Please sir, let me go." I begged as I tried to get away from the drunk man held around my hip._

" _Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be nice to you." He laughed and pulled me even closer, reeking of alcohol. I was just about to protest again when a woman spoke.  
"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." A tall woman with an apron and a tray in her hand, clearly a tavern maid, looked at me. I blinked and watched her with raised eyebrows. I didn't know her but she sure acted like she knew me. She came closer and smiled at the man. "I'm so sorry sir, but I need her back. As you can see we're quite crowed to day." The man watched her for a moment and then looked at me. _

" _I'll keep her busy for a moment more and then I'll get her back." He said and smirked at me._

" _Do you want me to tell Roger you're residing his taverns maids when he needs them?" She gave him a warning look and he growled before he pushed me towards her. She caught me and smiled at the man. "Thank you sir." Then she looked at me, still smiling as she linked her arm with mine and pulled me away. She let me go when we got into the kitchen and she loudly sighed. "Geez, pigs that's what they are the whole bunch." She said with a irritated look on her face._

" _Ehum thanks but…why did you do that?" I asked and she looked at me with surprised eyes._

" _Well, we girls need to stick together to survive in this hell, don't we!?" She smiled at me and reached out her hand. "Linda Norris." I took her hand.  
"Valerie Evans." _

" _You're the girl I've seen hanging around Levi a couple of times." The way she said it made me blush and she smiled wider. "I knew it, you're his girl right?"_

" _No, it's not like that…I…I'm just living with him."_

" _Yeah sure." She made a grimace and laughed._

" _Hey! You've got no time to slack in here Linda." A man called out and both me and Linda looked towards the door. A large man with brown hair and beard looked at us with a stressed expression on his face. "And who's you?"_

" _She's a friend." Linda said and put her arm around my shoulder. The man looked at me for a moment.  
"What ever, you don't got the time to chit chat Linda. Come on!" With that he disappeared again and she looked at me with a smile again. It was warm and gentle and I couldn't help but to smile back. _

" _I'll tell Levi you were here. You shouldn't be running around here now with all the drunk pigs." I nodded and she followed me the whole way to the entrance. "And don't be a stranger."_

" _Thank you and sure I will!" I said before I walked back to the house._

"Where is she?" I asked when I burst in at the tavern. Roger looked at me with sadness in his eyes, about to protest. "I want to see her." I said and he closed his mouth.

"Come." He said and I followed him towards the stairs to the upper floor where a couple of bedrooms were. He stopped outside a door and looked at me. "I don't think she'll make the night, Valerie. I'm sorry!" I had to force the tears not to run down my eyes when he said it and nodded. He opened the door to the room and I slowly walked inside. There was a single candle burning on the night stand besides the bed. I almost stopped breathing at the sight of Linda in the bed. She twisted in the bed, shuddering and clutching the blanket. She looked thin and pale.

"Linda." I said and she looked at me, the usual joyful eyes full of live now distant.  
"Valerie." She shivered and reached out her arm which was thin as bones. I took her hand and sat down at the bedside.

"It's me. I'm here." I said and smiled at her as good as I could.

"I'm scared." She said, clutching my hand as hard as she could.

"I know darling, I know. But you don't have to be, everything is going to be alright, okay?" She nodded but then started to cough loud and I could tell she was hurting with every cough.

"Will you stay?" She asked and I had to try my hardest not to cry at her weak voice pleading me.

"Of course I will, I promise I'll stay."

I asked Roger to bring some water and a towel so I could swab her of the sweat. I patted the wet towel over her face and arms gently. She shivered and coughed from time to time. One of the other girls came up with some hot soup after a while and I helped Linda eat it.

"There, now try to rest a little and you sure will feel alright again." I said and stroke the side of her cheek in a comforting way.

"What if I don't wake up?" She asked and I knew what she was asking. I was silent for a moment.

"I'm here and I won't let anything happen." I kissed her forehead and tried to smile at her.

"Thank you Valerie!"

"We girls need to stick together in this hell, right?" She tried to laugh but it turned into coughs.

"That's right." She said and tried to smile. I tucked her in and then sat at the floor, holding her hand. She fell asleep fast but cough and shivered a lot. I leaned my head against the bed and looked up at her. I remembered when she'd visited me just recently; it had been just around a week since she'd been visiting me. I remembered I noted her coughing and being warm even then and wished I'd said something then. Not that I knew whatever I would have said could have changed this. I felt tears building up and I turned my face down, crying into the fabric of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Valerie!" Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I blinked sleepily, looking towards the person kneeling besides me. I meet Levis eyes; he looked at me with concern and worry. "It's over." He said and I suddenly felt wide awake as I turned my head towards Linda. Her face looked calm and relaxed and her eyes were closed. Her hand in mine felt lifeless and she wasn't breathing. My own breath became uneven as I watched her with wide eyes and my lips started to shiver. The hand on my shoulder moved to my head, stroking it gently. "Come on, we need to go. Roger will take care of it." I flinched and looked at him as he stood.  
"It?" I said and he looked down at me.  
"You know what I mean. Come on now." He took a hold of my arm, pulling me up.

"No, let me go." I said and tired to push away from him, anger and sadness filling me. He took a harder grip on me, pulling me away from Linda. "LET ME GO LEVI!" I started hitting him and he stopped, but didn't do anything. "I promised her I would stay, that it would be alright, I promised her." Tears ran violently down my cheek as I tried to get away from him by hitting and try to pull away. At last he pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist and putting his other hand on my head, pressing my head against his shoulder. "I promised her!" With my body pressed against his so close I couldn't hit him anymore, instead I clutched to his skirt and cried into his shoulder. After a moment he moved, pulling me out of the room with his arm around my waist still. The walk home was a blur and it felt like hours before we got there.

"Finally…" Isabel called out as soon as the door opened but silenced in a moment. I was looking down so I didn't see but I could guess she'd received a glare from Levi. He took me to the stairs and was about to walk me up but I pushed away from him.

"I'll manage." I said and walked up the stairs alone.

Levi stood still watching her walk up the stairs, even when she'd disappeared out of sight he kept looking up. Behind him Farlan was leaning forward in the sofa, leaning his head against his hands. Isabel was standing by the table, looking down at the floor with a sad expression on her face. She'd never seen Valerie like this.

"Let her be alone!" Both Farlan and Isabel looked up at Levi as he spoke, his eyes still directed upwards.

"But…" Levi looked at Isabel and she looked down at the floor. He knew what ever she was about to say was well meant, but he wanted her to understand he meant what he said without discussion. Isabel sat back down at the kitchen table, picking on the piece of bread she'd been eating before. All trace of hunger gone from her body. Farlan sat in silence in the sofa but after a while he stood and walked over to the counter, starting with dinner. Levi sat in silence in the armchair, watching the stairs in thought. The evening went on and Valerie didn't come down.

"Shouldn't Valerie come down and eat?" Isabel looked towards the stairs, for a change not throwing herself at the food in front of her. Farlan looked at Levi whom still sat in the armchair.

"She'll come when she's hungry!" He said at last after a moment of silence and stood. The three of them ate in silence, Isabel hardly touching her food. After the dinner she hurried up to her room, lingering outside her door and looking up the stairs to the upper floors where Valerie and Levis room where. She sighed and turned to her room. Downstairs Levi was taking care of the dishes and Farlan sat by the table.

"Levi, do you think…" His words trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

"I don't know." Farlan looked up at Levi; he'd stopped dishing at the moment and stared straight ahead. "But if she becomes sick, I will not let her die." Farlan nodded and looked down at the table.

I didn't know how long I'd been laying in the bed in the dark, I didn't even know if I'd fallen asleep or not. What I did know what that my body felt cold and numb. When my family been murdered I'd felt just like this, like I had no floor under my feet and that nothing was going to be alright again. I'd even wished that I'd been killed along with them. Tears ran down my cheeks still, but now in a slow and rather steady pace as I lay in the bed thinking about my family and Linda, thinking about how my own life been saved from death more than once and questioning why I had the fortune when so many other didn't. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the door open. Not until someone sat down at the bedside did I react, but I didn't turn or look, knowing very well who it was.

"Val…"  
"Why? Why didn't you just kill me?" Without warning I was turned around on my back and pressed down in the bed by two strong hands. My tear filled eyes widened and meet a pair of eyes staring at me with fury and disappointment.

"Don't ever say that again." His voice was sharp and hard, but I could hear the hurt in it as well. I started trembling, tears filling up my eyes again. His hands moved under my back and pulled me up, holding me close and one hand firmly pressed to my head which rested against his shoulder

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I pulled my arms around his neck. He moved his head towards me and for a moment I felt his breath on my hair before I felt him press his lips against my head.

"Just, don't say that again." He whispered and I nodded. He held me until I started to fall asleep, my body and mind exhausted. He stayed by my side the whole night, sitting in the armchair besides the bed and watching me. The following days I didn't have to think too much about the household, Levi made sure it was taken care off and that I wasn't bothered too much. He let me have all the time I needed, not forcing me to anything expect from eating. But I could tell both the three of them kept close eyes on me, worried that I would have caught the sickness as well. Fortunately I didn't become sick and the more I kept on with my daily routines and my life the more the three of them relaxed. Not too surprisingly it was Levi who took the longest to relax. My life continued in it's steady pace, the days slowly turning back to what they used to be.


	16. Chapter 16

"It can't be helped that that monster despises living things, you see. In the middle of the night, it rises out of the ground and slips into the darkness, patiently looking for prey. That's right, it wanders around during clammy humid nights, just like this one. It holds a great scythe in its hands; it uses that to cut of people's heads. Its rotten body melts down like dribbling muck, spreading a nose-wrinkling stench everywhere it goes. Like that, its approaches sleeping people quietly…It slowly raises its scythe's blade to its prey's neck and then…SLASH." It had gone two month since Linda died and I was sitting in the sofa, sewing and rolled my eyes at Farlans story. Isabel however had jumped slightly when Farlan finished. Farlan laughed and Isabel got angry at him for scaring her.

"It's not funny." She screamed at him and he just laughed more. I looked up at them; Isabel was standing up, her hands pressed to the table and Farlan sat on the chair opposite, holding his stomach as he laughed. Glancing at Levi in the armchair that had his usual expression of boredom on his face but in his eyes I could see a small light of amusement and a hint of a smile formed on his lips. I smiled myself at him before I turned back to the quarrel going on at the table.

"Cut it off you two." I said with a hard tone in my voice. Isabel sharply turned her head towards me, surprise in her eyes. Farlan lazily looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Sure mama." I lifted an eyebrow at the nickname. He grinned at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Drop that smug grin on your face, young man." I told him in an as much mother like manner I could muster making both Isabel and Farlan laugh. I gave them a smile and then continued with my sewing. From the corner of my eyes I could see Levi watching me. I don't really know what it was that seemed to interest him so much in my sewing at the time but I didn't bother to ask. It didn't take to long before Farlan declared he was going to bed and I bid him good night. Then I realized that Isabel still sat by the table and I thought it was strange since she was the one who always got to bed first and woke last. I looked up at her and I could tell why she still sat, convulsively holding her cup of tea. I smiled, put down the clothing I was sewing and stood.

"You know it's just a stupid story." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.  
"Of course I do." She said, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"And Farlans just trying to mess with you."

"I'm not scared!" She exclaimed so loud I flinched in surprise. I gave her a comforting smile and put my hand on her cheek.

"I know, but I just want you to know that you don't have to worry, I won't let any scary scythe men come in the night and steal you away from me." She gave me a small smile and then yawned. "Off to bed." She stood and to my surprise gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, mom." She giggled and then ran upstairs to her bedroom. I blinked at it, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. A smile formed on my face as I walked back to the sofa, picking up the clothing. After a moment I looked up at Levi and he looked deep in thought.

"What're you thinking about?" He looked at me for a moment in silence. At last he stood.

"Cleaning." He just said and I smiled, shook my head and continued with the sewing. Levi disappeared upstairs.

I don't know how long time it gone since he left when I heard a loud crash from the upper floor. I threw my things aside and ran upstairs to find the door to Isabels room opened. I walked inside but stopped right in my tracks when I saw the scene. On the floor lay a pair of broken planks and there was dust everywhere. Farlan stood in the room and looked up at a hole in the ceiling. Isabel was standing with her 3DMG on and looked ashamed; explaining she thought it was the scythe man. But what made me laugh more than I'd laugh in ages was the sight of Levi covered in dust and dirt with an expression mixed with anger and disgust on his face. It didn't take me long to figure out Levi had fallen thru the ceiling. He glared at me and I had to put a hand over my mouth to try to muffle my laugh.

"Isabel!" She looked at me and I gave her a smile to assure her it was alright. "Take off your 3DMG and get a broom to clean up this mess." She nodded and started removing her ear and I turned to Farlan. "And you help!" I walked over to Levi, my smile growing slightly as I took in his appearance again. "And you; off with the clothes and take a bath. I'll wash the clothes immediately." I dusted som dirt from his black hair as I spoke and his eyes softened a bit. Then I turned to Isabel and Farlan again, who hadn't made it out of the room yet. "And no more ghost stories. Now hurry up and get this cleaned!" I looked at the both of them with a warning glare, one hand on the hip and the other pointing at the dust and dirt on the floor. In an instance they were out of the room, leaving me and Levi there. I smiled, looking at the door for a moment. Then I turned back to Levi, dusting some more dirt from his hair.

"The might clean-freak all drenched in dust and dirt." I commented as I moved my hand too gently stroking away some dirt on his cheek. He tsked and took a hold of my wrist, stopping my hand from continuing. A giggle escaped my mouth and his face softened even more.

"You laugh!" He said and I looked at him with surprised eyes.

"You say it like I've never done it before." I said and smiled.

"It's been some time." My smile dropped and I realized what he meant. I looked down at the floor. "It's nice to hear you laugh again." He let go of my hand and I looked up at him, a small smile formed on my lips again. He walked out of the room and I stood there, thinking about it. Soon Farlan and Isabel entered the room again and I turned to them.

"None of you will sleep before this is taken care of." I told them and then looked at Farlan with a smirk. "And you'll be sleeping in the sofa tonight." He sighed and I turned to Isabel with a smile and soft eyes. "And you can sleep in Farlans room." After that I left them to take care of the mess and I went to take care of Levis dirty clothes. When that was done I went to inspect Farlan and Isabels work.

"Good enough for now! We'll have to take care of the rest tomorrow." I said and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Now off to bed, we'll have some hard work to look forward to." I said and smiled at the two. Isabel stuck out her tongue to Farlan as she went to his room to sleep. Farlan bid me good night with a sigh and walked down stairs to the sofa and I after inspecting the ceiling one more time went upstairs to mine and Levis room. Levi stood in the room, dressed but still drying his hair with the towel.

"Farlans sleeping on the sofa tonight." I informed him as I sat on the bed.

"Suits him right." He answered, irritated. I smiled and kept watching him dry his hair in frustration. I sighed and stood up, placing my hand on either side of his head and stopping his furious movement.

"Sit down." I ordered and he watched me for a moment before he sat down in the armchair in the room. I stood in front of it and carefully and gently moved the towel thru his hair. After a moment I put the towel aside, knowing the hair wouldn't get drier than this and then gently I stroke my fingers thru his damped hair. He leaned his head backwards, looking up at me. "There, now you look like the perfectionist and clean-freaks thug you are again." I smiled at him, pulling away my hand but he caught it and took it in his, kissing it lightly. I blushed and could feel him smile against my hand.


	17. Chapter 17

A half year had gone by since Isabel joined us and a lot had happened. The latest two months had been quite peaceful in the household. Isabel had gotten to go with Levi and Farlan on their businesses more lately and she was all fire and flames about it. She liked to tell me all about what they did, to Levis dismay of course. I'd stayed out of Levis businesses as much as I could but with Isabel that was no option. Now most of the stories she told me was about Levi doing something she referred to as awesome or amazing and not especially much about the assignment.

One evening when the three of them for a change was home there was a knock on the door. I was sitting on the sofa, reading a book and Farlan whom was closes to the door went to open it. A man in a dark hood stood outside. He said he had some business he wanted to discuss and of some reason I got a bad feeling about it. It wasn't unusual for people coming and asking for favours or having business to discuss. But usually it was thugs and others from the underground. This man wasn't from the underground since his clothing looked to clean and expensive, reminding me of my grandfathers words about when he'd first laid eyes on my father looking all posh and well-bread. Levi looked at me as usual motioning me to leave the room when business was going to be discussed. I didn't move, instead I just looked at him.

"Valerie." He warned and I looked at the man again and then back at Levi. At last he got up from his seat and took a grip of my wrist, dragging me towards the stairs. I dropped the book in my hands in the process.

"Levi." I said in surprise, placing my free hand over his trying to get him to let me go. By the stairs he pulled me in front of him, him facing the stairs and standing as a hindrance between me and the room. He looked at me with determined eyes. "I don't feel good about this." I whispered at last, so only he would hear. He kept his eyes on me for a moment then diverted them down at the floor. At last he looked up at me again, his hand around my wrist loosening.

"Go upstairs." He said, not ordering but asking me.

"Be careful." I whispered, and touched his cheek lightly with my free hand. Then I turned, my other hand gliding out of his lose grip and walked up the stairs. I could tell he watched me walk up until I was out of sight. I walked to our room, closed the door behind me and sighed. This wasn't the usual things I could feel it and I felt scared for what would happen. I walked over to the bed and sat down for a moment, stare out at nothing. At last I lay down in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I don't know how long it had gone but all of a sudden the door opened and Levi came in, closing the door behind him. I sat up in the bed and watched him in silence as he walked over to the armchair and sat down. For a long moment I just watched him, he didn't say anything.

"How dangerous is this assignment?" I asked at last since he clearly wasn't going to say anything.  
"I don't know yet, I don't even know if we're going to do it." I sighed, looking down at the floor.

"This isn't your usual thing is it?" He watched me for a moment.

"No." He answered at last.

"Don't do it. Whatever the gain is, just…don't." I looked up at him and for a long moment we just looked at each other until he looked away.

"I haven't decided yet." He said again and I sighed.

"What can you possible gain from this that would be enough to offer your lives?"

"A life on the surface for all of us." I didn't expect an answer but he gave it to me anyway and I exhaled in disbelief, just staring at him. "It's not an easy task, but…" I lowered my eyes.

"It's not worth your lives if you ask me." I said again, cutting him off, standing up from the bed. "But I won't stop you if that's what you really want." I lightly touched his cheek before I turned towards the door; I needed to get out, get some air. Farlan and Isabel sat on the bottom floor and looked up when I came down. No one of them said anything until I took my cloak.

"Where're you going?" Farlan asked and stood, moving towards me.

"Out, I need air." I said and opened the door. I didn't have any specific destination, I was just walking. I found myself standing close to the gate to the surface stairs just staring at it. It was all Farlan and Levi been fighting for, that was the goal of everything they did, and even Isabel since she joined us. I was also included in those plans but had never really thought about it. Maybe because I didn't dare dream about a life on the surface, maybe I was scared or maybe I strangely enough just was content with what I had; a family, safety and warmth surrendering me. No one of us really knew what waited up there and maybe life on the surfaces wasn't as good as we thought. I sighed. I didn't know what I wanted, but I knew I wanted to continue being with them, my family, with Levi. I sighed again and turned, moving back home. I'd let them decide what they wanted to do and then just prey for everything going well.

Opening the front door to the house I stopped right in my tracks and just took in the scene. Farlan and Isabel stood by the kitchen counter; Isabel chopping vegetables and Farlan telling her how to do and she countering with telling him she'd seen me do it a hundreds of times and she knew what she was doing and how. Suddenly Isabel saw me and shined up in a big smile.

"Valerie, you're back!" She screamed and let go of what she'd been holding and came throwing her arms around me. "I'm so hungry, please please make dinner." She begged, almost crying in to my shoulder. Farlan relaxed and smiled at me.

"Welcome back!" He jokingly said and sat down at the table. The sound of steps from the stairs up to the front door made me look behind me to se Levi coming up.

"Where you've been?" I asked, surprised that he'd been out.

"Nowhere." He answered as he passed me and Isabel who was still holding on to me, nagging over how hungry she was.

"Don't believe that Valerie, the moment you left he was out the door." Levi ignored Farlan who grinned wide. Farlan looked at him. "Had to make sure his little woman got home safe, of course." Levi glared at Farlan now and Farlan laughed. I looked at the two of them and at Isabel. My family, as long as they were with me I didn't care.

"Valerie, hungry."

"Yea, yea, I'm on my way." I said and moved towards the kitchen area to continue on Isabels start on dinner, having to start with chopping the vegetables smaller. This earned Isabel a told you so from Farlan and soon the fights, conversations and laughter's which filled the house were going loud making me warm and fuzzy inside.


	18. Chapter 18

It had gone a few days since the man from the surface had been here and told Levi and the others about an assignment that could grant us citizenship on the surface. I'd come to understand that they'd decided to do it and I tried not to think too much about it. Still the feeling of something bad about to happen lured deep inside of me. Farlan had told me several times I didn't need to worry since they got Levi and that everything would turn out great. I smiled at him and told him I just wanted them to be careful. Levi and Farlan were down stairs discussing something about the assignment so I'd decided to wash the dirty clothes. I'd already collected the clothes from mine and Levis room, which as usual lay in the basket. In Farlans room they'd been laying in a pile in the armchair and I'd just came out of Isabels room where the clothes had been spread over the whole room. It was when I came out of her room that I heard her scream from the lower floor.

"IT'S GOING TO GROW BACK. SOON!" Then she came running up the stairs and I gasped at her appearance, dropping the basket with dirty laundry in my hand. She was all beaten up and one of her pigtails cut of.

"Isabel." I uttered but she just glared at me and walked into her room, slamming the door. I just watched the door for a moment until I walked over to it, about to knock when a hand stopped me.

"Let her be for now." Levi said and looked at me with serious eyes, I felt my heartache and wanted nothing more than comfort the girl but I understood what Levi was thinking. He let go of my hand and I lowered mine.

"What happened?" I said with a low voice as I went to pick up the clothes on the floor. Levi came and helped me.

"She met with those lower level guys again." He said and I nodded I looked back at the door as I kneeled on the ground, my hands holding a shirt. Suddenly Levi took the shirt from me, I've been staring at the door longer than I known and the shirt in my hands was the last piece of clothing. I looked at Levi.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, I could tell by his face that he was planning something. He looked at me, the smallest hint of surprise on his face. Even after all these years it still surprised him that I could read him so well.

"Don't worry." He said as he stood, lifting up the basket as well. I stood as well, looking up at him. He was looking at the door and it made me smile. Even though he wouldn't admit it he cared deeply for Isabel. Sure both me and Farlan did as well, she'd become like a little sister for all of us. But when it came to Levi, well it was just different and it warmed my heart. "Give her some time and then you can cheek on her. I'll be back later."

I leaned forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. He looked at me and I gave him a smile. "Be careful." I said and took the basket from him. He watched me for a moment before he turned towards the stairs. I looked at the door to Isabel's room one last time and sighed, and then I walked down stairs to take care of the dirty clothes.

When I was done with the clothes I walked back to Isabel's room, carefully knocking on the door.

"Isabel, may I come in?" I could hear her sniff from inside.

"I said it's nothing, leave me alone." I took a deep breath and opened the door. She was hiding under her cover. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge by the front.

"This doesn't look like nothing to me Isabel." I said and looked down. "Please tell me." I clapped my hands on my lap; motion her to lay her head in it. At last she crawled forward, the cover still over her but placing her head in my lap. I put my hand under the cover to stroke her hair.

"It'll grow out." She whispered with a sob.

"It will. But in meantime I thought we could cut it a little to match." I said, she sobbed.

"I'll be ugly."

"Not to me, you're always beautiful to me." I said, stroking her hair slowly. "Now please tell me what happened?" She went on explaining, thru the sobs, what happened. She had meet with the lower level guys as Levi said and gotten into a fight, which she lost but run away before it turned really bad. Then the tears started stream down her face and I felt her clutch the cover tightly.

"I'll kill them…I'll definitely kill them!" I felt the tears building in my own eyes and my heart ache for the poor girl. The underground was ruff, unfair and cruel. "I'll…kill them all." I stopped my stroking, just holding my hand thigh to her head as she cried into my lap. I could hear movement and muffled voices outside but I didn't care, everything I cared for right now was the girl in my lap. At last she fell asleep, sobbing. I kissed her head before I left the room.

I walked up to my own room, surprised to see Levi sitting in the armchair. He looked at me when I entered the room. I walked over to the bureau to take out my nightgown.

"How is she?" I looked down at the fabric in my hands, stroking it gently.

"She's…she's sad, hurt." I looked at him, his steel grey eyes focusing on my hands. "She wants to kill them." This made him look up at me with a face expression confirming what I already suspected. I just made a slight nod as I turned my face back to the white fabric in my hands. I heard him stand and walking over to me, slightly surprised when he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my shoulder. It felt comforting and I couldn't help a small smile taking form on my lips. "Thank you!" His head turned slightly, his breath tickling the skin of my throat.

"For what?" He mumbled and I shivered at the movement of his mouth so close to my skin.

"Everything! Saving me all those years ago, letting me stay here and taking care of me. For taking in Farlan and trust in him even though you didn't want to. For letting Isabel stay and caring for her so much. Without you…I don't want to think about what would have happened to any of us without you. And they really admire and look up to you! And I…" Levi felt me starting to turn and stood up straight, but kept his arms around my waist. I was facing him, looking up at him with admire on my own face and a smile. "I feel blessed for the life you've given me. So thank you!" He looked down at me; his eyes as usual filled with curiosity and wonder but as well as a hint of fear. Then without hesitation he leaned forward, capturing my lips with his. I dropped the nightgown in surprise but soon leaned into the kiss, clutching his shirt. The kiss was determined but gentle, like his life depend on it at the same time as I might break if being handled to rough. On of his hands had moved up to the back of my head while the other stay around my waist, pulling me closer and by doing so deepening the kiss. A moan escaped from me as he did and I could feel him smile into the kiss. I suppose he took it as a sign to proceed and started moving, pulling me towards the bed. I didn't stop him; I could feel with every part of my body that I wanted this and that I'd wanted it so long. The closeness, the touch, the love. And maybe Farlan been right, maybe I'd just been so deep into it that I hadn't understand how much I craved this, that maybe I'd just made excuses not to think about it and even though I'd accepted my feelings this last couple of months, maybe I still hadn't understood that I wanted more. But I knew it now, that there was only one person entitled to all of me; heart and soul, mind and body. And I wanted to be with him forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! Sorry I didn't update on Tuesday but I got stomach flue on the evening when I came home from work and so I had no energy to do anything the rest of the evening or yesterday, I've been spending most of my time half sleeping either on the sofa or bed. But today I feel much better so here it is, chapter 19. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Two days later the three of them headed out and I watched them leave by the front door. The worry in me growing more and more, it was too much and so I reached for my cloak and headed out after them. I didn't even care what Levi would do with me if he found out, I was too worried and I had to find out what they were going to do. I kept my distance from them. I stood around a corner watching as Levi bumped into someone who didn't take it appreciate it.

"That hurt!" He screamed and looked after Levi and the others. "Oi! Hold it right there. Oi! You! Shorty over there, aren't you gonna excuse yourself after bumping into me! Are you deaf, shorty?" Levi and Farlan ignored them, but I could see Isabel turn and look at the man screaming. "Hey! Are you askin' for a hole in yer head?" The man picked out a gun and I inhaled sharply. Suddenly the rope from Levis 3DMG flew towards the man, smashing some barrels behind him. Levi then ran towards the man, jumping up in the air and kicked down the man's companions. Isabel and Farlan took care of the man and then they were off with the help of their 3DMG. But I could see Levi looking down at the crowd and reacted at something, or someone in it. I looked towards the crowd and soon spotted a tall, blonde man dressed in military clothes. My eyes widened when I saw the mark on the back; the survey corps.

All of the sudden the tall man and three others charge their 3DMG as well and went after Levi and the others. I started to run, trying to keep them in sight and at the same time trying to keep up with them. I'd heard Isabel tell me many times during dinner about how they'd dodge the grasp of the military police but Levi had told me about the survey corps and how they were on a whole other level then the military. I was unsure if they'd be able to get away from them and it made me panic. I suddenly lost sight of them as Levi and the others disappeared down on the ground as well as the soldiers. I kept running, deciding the direction of where I'd seen them disappeared had to due. A moment later Levi was in my sight again, swirling around a big rock up in the dirt roof of the underground city. The four soldiers where following him. Farlan and Isabel joined Levi but they soon parted ways, I guessed it was to split up the soldiers. Sure enough one soldier each followed Farlan and Isabel and the two others continued after Levi. And then they disappeared out of my sigh again, this time I had to stop as I was unused to run like this. I breathed heavily, exhausted from the running. After a moment I felt strong enough to continue and looked around me, trying to figure which way to go. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment until I exhaled and took off in one direction. I just ran on instinct, preying I would find them, anyone of them. At last noises from a fight caught my attention and I ran towards it, stopping just before I rounded a corner. Peaking around I could see Farlan and Isabel being held caught by the two soldiers who'd followed them. The two other soldiers stood with their backs to me and facing them was Levi.

"I'm fine. Good work capturing both of them." The blonde man said to the two soldiers holding Isabel and Farlan. Together with Levi they were then aligned on the street in front of the man.

"I'm going to ask a few questions." The blonde man said then. "First, where did you obtain these?" There was no answer, Farlan and Isabel looked straight ahead but Levi was looking down so I couldn't see his face properly. The man didn't bother and continued. "Your 3D maneuver gear skills are also remarkable. Where did you learn to do that?" Still no answer and the man walked closer, directing towards Levi. "You are the leader, correct? Have you ever received military training?" Levi didn't answer but looked up at the man. "You're face is telling me that you're plotting how to best kill us and escape, right?" There was a short silence before the man sighed and looked at a man with moustache standing behind Levi. "If possible I didn't want to be rough, but…" Suddenly the moustached man took a grip of Levis head and pushed him down in the dirt; I gasped and felt tears building up in my eyes. Both Farlan and Isabel reacted at it as well. "Let me ask you one more time." The man said with a hard voice. "Where did you learn 3D maneuvers?" Levi and the man glared at each other. It was Isabel that answered at last.

"We didn't learn from anyone. Get off your high horse mister public servant!" She screamed and the man looked at her.

"We picked up these skills in order to survive in this dump. Someone like you, who doesn't know the taste of sewer water, would never understand." Farlan said and looked at the man with anger visible on his face. The man watched them for a moment before he looked back at Levi.

"My name is Erwin Smith. What is yours?" When Levi didn't answer the moustached man pushed his head down in the dirty water again and then pulled it up. Levi gasped for air and I had to force myself to stay put and not run over to him. I couldn't do anything anyways and I would only end up getting caught as well and then any chances of freeing them would be gone. "I admire your spirit, but if you keep this up, we'll have to get your comrades involved." The man called Erwin said and suddenly the other two soldiers moved, placing their swords in front of Farlan and Isabel's throats.

"If you're gonna do it, just do it already!" Isabel screamed and I had to put a hand over my mouth since my breathing had become louder because of fear.

"You bastard!" Levi said and looked up at Erwin.

"Your name?"

"…It's Levi." Erwin kneeled down in front of Levi.

"Levi." He said as he did. "Won't you strike a deal with me?"

"A deal?" Levi asked.

"I won't ask what crimes you've committed. In return you'll lend me your strength. Join the survey corps."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll turn you into the military police. In the first place, considering all the crimes on your record, you getting off easy are out of the question. However, your friends won't be able to hope for decent treatment either. Choose whichever you prefer." I started tremble, there was no way out of this for them. Levi looked at the others and then back at Erwin.

"I'll take it. I'll join the survey corps." With that Erwin motioned his soldiers to help Levi and the others up and lead them to the stairs leading to the surface.

I followed them, not sure what to do or if I even could do anything. Close to the stairs Erwin had stopped and told the others to continue, than he'd disappeared in another alley. I continued after the group, being so focused on them that I didn't hear the steps behind me when someone suddenly grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and making my screams muffled. "You're with them." It wasn't a question. I recognized the voice as the man called Erwin. I tried to break free, moving and twisting as much as I could but he tightened the grip around my body. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you with me." I stopped and felt panic spread thru my body. He let go of my mouth and moved to tie my arms together.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"That depends on what value you have." He said as he pushed me forward. "My name is Erwin Smith." He started to walk, pushing me forward.

"I will personally escort you to the head quarters of the survey corps where I will question you further and then I will decide on your faith, Ms?" I sighed and knowing it was better to do as he said.

"Valerie Evans." I answered him.

"Ms Evans then." I felt scared but at the same time relieved I wasn't left down here.

The gate to the stairs came in sight but Levi and the others was already on their way up. I was about to shout out Levis name when Erwin spoke again. "If you call on them I will hand them over to the military police, Ms Evan." I closed my mouth again and didn't say anything more during the whole walk up to the surface. When the sun hit my face I had to close my eyes and reopened them slowly to adjust to the light. I couldn't help but to gasp at the whole scene; the blue sky on which white clouds swept by on. On the street children ran and played, laughing. Women dressed in beautiful dresses and men properly dressed walked together and talked. They looked so healthy and tidy and the fresh air with the hint of something newly baked hit me. It was overwhelming. I hadn't even noted the two soldiers looking at me with surprise until Erwin spoke to me.

"Ms Evans, if you would be so kind." He said and motioned his hand towards a carriage standing close by with two horses in front of it. I admired the animals for a short moment as Erwin released me from the ropes around my wrists. Then I walked in and sat down in the carriage. Erwin sat down besides me and the other two soldiers sat down on the opposite side.

"Where are Levi and the others?" I asked and looked at the man beside me.

"They're taken to the headquarters with another carriage." He answered me. I nodded and looked down at my hands for a moment; there were red marks around my wrists where the rope had been.

"I will not see them again, will I?"

"It depends on how events turn out." I nodded again and then looked out thru the window at the view rolling by but I had a hard time focus on it with all the questions in my head. But the question I wondered about most: What was going to happen to us?


	20. Chapter 20

Around two months had gone since the survey corps had captured us. Arriving at the survey corps headquarters Erwin had told the two other soldiers to escort me to his room and wait until he arrived. When Erwin finally had come back he'd asked me about who I was and what relationship I had to Levi and the others. I'd told him the truth, that I'd been born in the underground, about my family and what happened to them, that I'd lived with Levi after that and how Farlan and Isabel came to be a part of the household. He'd listened with interest, letting me talk until I was finished and from time to time asking questions about things that interested him He'd seemed especially interested in my father being from the surface and I told him the little I knew. After that he told me I was given a room at the headquarters where I could stay until my faith had been properly decided upon. The problem was that I wasn't allowed to go outside the room without escort from Erwin or anyone that Erwin had given permission to. He'd even made sure two soldiers always watched outside my door. I knew this only because I'd tried to get out so I could find Levi and the others the first night. I'd put up a fight but since I was up against two trained soldiers it was no surprise I lost. At last I'd ended up sitting with my arms crossed on an armchair in the room when Erwin entered. He'd explained that I couldn't see Levi and the others at the moment since I would only be a distraction to them. I argued but he made it clear this was how it would go down and I just had to accept it. I figured without asking that they didn't even know I was here.

I was delivered food three times a day and had been provided with a set of new clothes as well as books which would help me accommodate to the surface. And expect from Erwins visits a woman called Hange Zoe visited me to tell me all about titans. It turned out she was some sort of researcher of titans and was quite energic and ambitious about it. She also answered all my questions about life on the surface. I really liked her, especially since she told me about Levi and the others even though I knew she wasn't allowed. Occasionally Erwin took me on walks thru the city so I could adjust a little to the life on the surface. No matter how much I disliked Erwin I couldn't deny I enjoyed our little walks. It was nice to get out of the room and to see everything the surface had to offer close instead from a window at the headquarters. At the same time it pained me that Levi and the others wasn't with me. I'd tried many times to get Erwin to let me see them but he refused, telling me again and again how I was a distraction. Not matter what I said or did, it wouldn't change his mind until him himself decided upon it. Still I refused to give up.

Then one day when I was sitting by the desk in my room, reading a book about different plants and herbs the door opened. I recognized the man as Lucas Heart, one of the men who usually stood guard outside my door. Usually he greeted me with a smile but this time he looked serious. He told me I had to come with him. I stood from the desk and we started to walk. He stopped outside Erwins office and knocked. When he was permitted to come in he opened the door and motioned me to go in.

"Sit-down, Ms Evans." I sat in the chair opposite to Erwin on the other side of the desk and looked straight at him. "We've just come back from an expedition." He said and I nodded, feeling slightly afraid for what would come next. Hange had told me about the expeditions. The survey corps main duty was to scout the area outside the last wall, which meant encountering titans. This meant many hurt soldiers and countless lives lost. I gripped the fabric of my skirt. "I'm sorry to inform that the lives of Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia couldn't be saved. But know their sacrifice will not be for nothing and will not be forgotten." My first reaction was chock and tears building in my eyes, the second that it meant Levi was still alive which calmed me a little, then the word sacrifice processed in my head and the anger came.

"Sacrifice?" I asked. My family had been killed yet again and this man wanted me to be…proud about it? "Sacrifice for the sake of humanity." I let out a loud sigh, not believing it. And again I stared at him until his words had progressed in my head. Then I stood up, slammed my hands on his desk.

"You tricked them into this and now you tell me they sacrifice themselves as if they wanted this? Are you just stupid or are you plain evil?" He looked at me with calmness on his face, it angered me even more.

"Please tell me your thoughts." He said and I narrow my eyes.

"You're an evil man." I told him coldly and then stood up straight. "Where's Levi? I want to see him, NOW."

"He doesn't want to see you."

"You're lying." Erwin sighed and opened a drawer, reaching for something.

"He told me you would say that Ms Evans." He handed me a letter. I watched it for a moment, not daring to take it. But at last I hesitantly took it from him, opening it and started to read. As I read I felt my body going numb and at last I had to sit down, my hand over my mouth and tears streaming down my face. Every word was written with his handwriting telling me how I should listen to Erwin without arguing or getting angry, that Erwin would make sure I'd get a citizenship at the surface and help me find a place to live and work in one of the districts. But it was the last part that made my heart break, written without the slightest hesitation from the man who'd been holding the pen.

 _Forget about me and live on with your own life._

 _You're free!_

* * *

 **So here it is! The first part of the Life story, hope you have enjoyed. I'm really happy about all the followers, favorites and reviews I've been getting since the start of this. To be honest I was a little nervous and very hesitant to uplode this, feeling like it was not good enough and stuff like that. But with all the love I've been getting it makes me feel happy I did. So thank you all for giving me the courage to continue this!  
With the end of this I'm also going to change the story name to Life - Begins. Since the beginning I haven't been satisfied with the name but couldn't come up with anything better at the time for publishing. But it just hit me the other day that this fits much better. Better late then never I suppose.  
And lastly I hope you all will continue reading, following, favorite and review the next part of the Life stories, Life - without you, that will be uploded as a new story the 31 January.  
See you soon!  
** **Love  
xXxFangirlForeverxXx**


End file.
